The Most Amazing Gamkar and Erisol Story Ever
by ToxicKittyPurrs
Summary: Summary: HUMANSTUCK! Karkat is reunited with his old best friend from high school, Gamzee Makara, who he also had a crush on) Eridan runs into his old rival who he soon learns also had a crush on him. Can this be fate or will it be a complete disaster? Rated M for sexual content blah blah *Read at own risk* Sorry for lame summary. Sorry for any mistakes in there ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic sorry if it's bad also i do NOT own homestuck obviously that would be hussie mkay ;-; Reviieeeeewwwwwwww please No? oh ;~; **

~Chapter 1~

Karkat looked over at the clock. 10:00a.m, he groaned rolling out of bed. He walked through the living room heading t othe kitchen. Sollux, Karkat's best friend and room-mate, greeted him with pancakes. "Morning KK." "Morning fuckass." Sollux fixed Karkat as well as himself a plate of two pancakes with syrup and handed it to Karkat.

They ate in silence, once they were finished eating they took their plates to the kitchen. Karkat sat down. Sollux plopped down next to him and grabbed a controller. "Wanna play?" Karkat stared at the controller "Sure if you want to get your fucking ass beat." "KK, you couldn't beat me even if i was blind with one arm tied behind my back." Sollux said trying to hold back a laugh as he saw the cancerous male turn bright red. "Give me the god damn controller Captor and I'll prove your motherfucking ass wrong! I'll make you think you were blind with one arm tied behind your back!" Sollux laughed "Okay, here then." he tossed the controller onto Karkat's lap.

After 2 hours of gaming (meaning 2 hours of Karkat losing) Karkat threw his controller at Sollux "YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" Karkat yelled "I did no such thing KK" Sollux said trying to hold back his laughter, but obviously failed. Karkat rambled on about how Sollux had 'cheated' when the truth was Karkat just sucked ass at any game he tried to play, he just didn't liked to admit it.

Sollux just sat there until Karkat finished. After being friends with him for 3 years you learn that there are times where you just don't even need to calm him down because it'll only fire him up even more. Once Karkat was done yelling Sollux calmly said "Sorry KK. Maybe I can give you lessons next time." "Fuck you Captor." Karkat flipped Sollux off before going to his room to retrieve his phone and checking it for messages and/or phone calls. He saw he had a lot from his friend Eridan

_**"hey kar, guess wwho i ran into this mornin'"**_

_**"remember your friend from high school, gamzee? wwell i ran into him in the store. wwe're meetin' up at the cafe i wwas wwonderin' if you maybe wwanted to meet up wwith us." **_

_**"If you do wwe wwill be at that one cafe thats dowwntowwn on main street at 2."**_

Karkat smiled a little at the invite. He hasn't seen Gamzee since they both graduated high school. Surprised at how Gamzee even managed to graduate. Karkat sent a quick message agreeing to hang out then quickly went to take a shower.

Once Karkat had showered and gotten dressed he told Sollux he was going out with friends and that he would be back later. Karkat strolled downtown thinking about what it was going to be like when he was reunited with his old best friend. When he reached the cafe he saw Eridan who was waving frantically and nearly fell out of his chair. Then there was Gamzee who was stuffing his face with pie.

Once he got to the table he was automatically flung into a hug. "Hey Karbro! haven't seen you in a long motherfucking time. What have you all up and been doing?" "Well for starters Gam I can't breathe. Would you mind letting me fucking go?" Gamzee released Karkat and gave him a sheepish grim.

"Sorry bro, I forgot how motherfuckin' fragile you are." Karkat turned beet red. "I'm not fragile you fuckass!" Gamzee laughed and grinned at the short man. "Are we getting coffee or food or something or are we just going to sit here and talk all day? I'm starving. Eridan looked annoyed at the two. Karkat glared at Eridan. Eridan shrugged "Fine I'll just get food for myself" Eridan stood up and started heading to the counter to place his order. "Hold up Ampora I never said we weren't eating.

Karkat looked at Gamzee waiting to see what he was getting. They both gave their orders to Eridan. He groaned and mumbled "Do I look like a fuckin waiter?" He came back with their food and they all ate and talked about what was going on in there lives. Karkat saw that Gamzee was still the same person since he had last saw him in high school. He still wore his dumbass clown make up and still took his "meds" or 'miracles' as he calls them, and he still occastionally said "honk" Karkat thought all that was just a phase so he was surprised when he found out that he still carried that stupid fucking bicycle horn around.

At the same time though Karkat was glad his best friend hadn't changed. He couldn't imagine Gamzee without his make up on or his horn and god knows he did not want to see Gamzee without his meds. Karkat remembered when he use to be the only one who could calm Gamzee down from one of his spells. Of course he didn't know if he still was or not, after all he hadn't seen the clown in over 2 years. Karkat also began rememebering his feelings he had for the clown.

Maybe meeting them was a bad idea. . .


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The next morning Karkat woke up to his phone vibrating off the hook. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the bright screen allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

_**"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)"**_

_**"ArE yOu Up YeT KaRbRo"**_

_**"BrO wAkE Up Im CoMiNg OvEr :o)"**_

_**"HoNk :o)"**_

_**"BrO :o("**_

_**"ArE yOu OkAy :o(" **_

'ugh this fuckass doesn't he know some of us sleep.' Karkat thought as he began texting Gamzee back so he knew that he was okay.

_**"YOU DO KNOW SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO FUCKING SLEEP IN RIGHT?"**_

Karkat got up and streched then went into the bathroom to freshen up. When he returned he saw he had 3 new messages from Gamzee.

_**"I dIdN't KnOw WhAt WaS gOiNg On BrO yOu HaD mE aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg WoRrIeD."**_

_**"WaNt To HaNg OuT" **_

_**"CoMiNg OvEr NoW hOnK :o)"**_

Karkat regreted giving Gamzee his address now. He knew Gamzee was going to barge in all the time now. So much for privacy.

Not even 10 minutes went by and the stoned clown came through Karkat's door. "Hey motherfucker." He pulled Karkat into one of his breath taking hugs. "G-Gam c-can't b-b-" "Oh right sorry about that bro." He said releasing Karkat. To be honest Karkat wanted to be in Gamzee's arms, despite the fact that the clown smelt like Faygo and weed. "What do you want Gam?" Karkat said folding his arms across his chest. Gamzee only grinned "I wanted to all up and hang out with my best friend. I haven't seen you in 2 motherfucking years." Karkat only sighed and lead Gamzee into the living room. Luckly Sollux was at his brothers house today or else he'd have a blast bringing up Karkat's past issue involving Gamzee. Trust me that is NOT how Karkat wanted Gamzee to find out.

They sat and watched tv and talked during the commercials. Eventually Gamzee saw Karkat's vast amount of romcoms. "You still watch motherfucking romcoms i see. " Karkat blushed a little. "Yeah, I just recently got this one." Karkat said pointing over at _Love Rosie _Gamzee pointed at 13 going on 30 "Remember when you sobbed at the end of this one? You didn't even care that Eridan's brother Cronus were all up and motherfucking recording you." "HE WHAT?!" Karkat said jumping out of his seat. "Don't worry motherfucker I got him to delete the recording." Karkat made a mental note to kill Cronus next time he saw him, but for the time being he just sat back down and enjoyed the rest of Gamzee's company.

4 hours went by and Karkat had fallen asleep against Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee moved a little making Karkat's head fall onto his lap. He grinned 'He's so motherfuckin' cute. To bad he only sees me as a best friend.' Gamzee sat there and watched Karkat sleep, occasionally stroking his hair causing Karkat to let out a soft purr. Gamzee's grin only widened into a smile when he heard that purr. He was fighting the urge to kiss Karkat on the cheek, he knew his best friend had issue in the past on people touching him.

After an hour went by Karkat woke up and looked around as if he didn't know what centery he was living in. "Morning Karbro." Karkat looked at Gamzee wide eyed. "Is it really morning?" Gamzee laughed "Nah it's only 9:30p.m. Karkat nodded then said "Would you mind staying here tonight? I don't particularly have the best neighbors, and Sollux is at his brothers until Thursday." "Sure bro i can sleep on the motherfucking couch or something." Karkat shook his head. "I'm not letting you dumbass sleep on this uncomfortable piece of shit. You'll sleep in my bed with me." Karkat couldn't help but blush at the thought of Gamzee in his bed with him, but he didn't want his best friend to be in pain the next morning, and Sollux wouldn't dare let him step foot into his room.

Once it was decided that Gamzee would sleep in Karkat's room, they got up and started getting ready for bed. Karkat brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers. Gamzee didn't even bother removing his make up, he just stripped down to his purple poka dotted boxers and slid in next to Karkat. Karkat turned onto his side and sighed closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt cold arms wrap around his waist and a face nuzzle against his neck. "Gamzee what the fuck are you doing?" "I need someone to all up and cuddle with at night bro, hope you don't mind." Karkat groaned "Fine." he said muttering a "god damn clown" under his breath which made Gamzee chuckle against his neck and pull him closer. "Goodnight Karbro." he whispered into Karkat's ear. That sent chills down Karkat's spine. He nibbled onto his lip 'god he's fucking pushing it.' Karkat thought as he said a quick goodnight and closed his eyes tightly waiting for sleep to take him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Mkay there will be all the hot stuff soon I promise I just don't know when exactly it'll be in there so bare with me :3 **

~Chapter 3~

The next morning Gamzee woke up. He had nearly forgotten that he had slept with Karkat the night before. He watched the steady movements of Karkat's breathing. He smiled 'I know what I'll all up and do. I'll make him the best motherfucking breakfast the fucker has ever motherfucking had.' He slid out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He looked around for the pancake mix, eggs, all the ingredients to make home-made biscuits and the package of bacon. Once he got his ingredients as well as the untinsels he got started on cooking.

Karkat finally woke up when his body noticed the lack of heat from the taller males body. He looked around. 'Well he's not in the bathroom I know that much.' Gamzee never really liked showering. He probably showered once or twice a week. Disgusting I know. Karkat's sense of smell was awoken. 'That damn clown is in the fucking kitchen.' Karkat jumped up and went into the kitchen. 'I swear if that dumbshit messes up the kitchen I'm going to-' His thoughts were cut off when he saw that there was flour and batter everywhere. Gamzee saw Karkat and knew he was about to explode on him so he quickly handed the plate of pancakes, eggs, biscuits and bacon over to him. "Honk. I made you breakfast Karbro." Karkat would have been a raging mess if he didn't think what Gamzee did was so god damn adorable. He even had flour in his hair, which Karkat nearly laughed at. Karkat sighed and took the plate.

"How the fuck did you manage to get it all over the place?" he asked Gamzee while walking over to the couch. "The flour just all up and exploded bro." "Mhm." Karkat rolled his eyes while taking a bite out of the pancakes. He knew Gamzee always had some kind of excuse for making a mess. Karkat could've sworn the pancake had melted in his mouth. He always loved Gamzee's cooking despite the fact that there was always a mess that was like hell to clean up. "So what do you all up and think of your breakfast?" Gamzee asked pulling Karkat away from his thoughts. "It fucking sucks." Gamzee honked "I'm glad you like them bro." Karkat ate in silence. When he was finished he took his plate to the kitchen and rinsed it off.

Gamzee was already laid out on the couch turning the tv on. Karkat went over and found a small amount of space where he could sit. Before he could sit down Gamzee pulled him on top of him. "God dammit Gam what the fuck are you doing?" he yelped as he landed on Gamzee's chest. "I just wanted to all up and cuddle with you motherfucker that's all." Karkat couldn't help but allow him to cuddle with him. He hated to admit it but he was a sucker for anyone who wanted to cuddle.

Gamzee ran his hand through Karkat's hair making him purr a little. He grinned as Karkat nuzzled against his chest. 'He's so motherfuckin' cute.' Gamzee thought as he continued to stroke Karkat. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until finally Gamzee started getting up. "I have to go Karbro." Karkat made a disappointed whine as the capricorn got up. "Oh okay. Just text me." "Sure thing motherfucker." Karkat stood up and gave Gamzee a hug. He didn't want to let go so when the taller male pulled away from the hug Karkat whined a little.

Once Gamzee had gotten back to his apartment he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see it was his landlord. "Gamzee you haven't paid rent in over 3 months. I'm sorry to say this, but you have 48 hours to pack up and leave." "Well it's nice to see you too motherfucker." Gamzee said with a small grin on his face. "Gamzee I'm serious. 48 hours. That's all you get." Gamzee nodded his grin slowly starting to fade. "Sorry Gamzee." Gamzee just nodded again and closed the door.

Gamzee started to feel his meds begin to wear off. He sat and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his phone:

_**"HeY bRo Im GeTtInG kIcKeD oUt Of My PlAcE iN tWo DaYs CaN i MoVe In WiTh YoU uNtIl I fInD a PlAcE :o(" **_

He knew Karkat already had a room-mate but he was the only one who Gamzee was close enough to move in with. Eridan never particularly liked Gamzee and his brother Kurloz was in Colorado with his fiance Meulin for two more weeks. Gamzee was happy when he saw a messsage from his best friend

_**"NO YOU HAVE TO LIVE OUT IN THE GOD DAMN STREET LIKE A BUM DUMBASS." **_

Gamzee grinned

_**"IlL bRiNg My StUfF oVeR lAtEr MoThErFuCkEr :o)"**_

_**"WHATEVER."**_

Gamzee went into the bathroom to take care of certian 'business' (meaning to smoke). He then called his friend Tavros to come over and help him pack.

They spent the rest of the night getting Gamzee's stuff together and Gamzee let Tavros crash in the spare room since he didn't need to be out this late at night. Tavros didn't bother arguing, knowing the clown would never let it go. Gamzee came in with blankets and pillows. "Here you go motherfucker. The best pillows and blankets in the motherfucking universes." he said setting them down and fixing the bed for him. "Gee uh thanks Gamzee." Tavros fiddled with his hands as Gamzee finished setting everything up. Gamzee lifted Tavros out of his wheelchair and laid him in bed. "No problem Tavbro." He said grinning his signature toothy grin.

"It's a real uh shame that you are getting kicked out." Tavros said feeling kind of awkward on how Gamzee was just standing there. "Yeah i know, but Karbro is letting me stay at his place even though motherfucking Solbro is already living there." "Does he know about you uh liking him yet?" Tavros knew about Gamzee's high school and current crush on Karkat. Even though he himself had a small crush on Gamzee he knew Gamzee didn't feel the same so he didn't bother telling him. "No not yet. I plan on telling him soon though. I need to get this all up and out. I'm tired of keeping it in you know?" Tavros looked down "Yeah I get it." "You okay bro? You look upset." Tavros looked up at Gamzee "Yeah I'm fine just uh tired I guess."

Gamzee nodded__"Yeah it's been a long motherfucking day." With that Gamzee left and went into his room thinking on how he was doing to tell Karkat about his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The next morning Karkat woke up remembering Gamzee said something about moving in. He forgot all about texting Sollux telling him about their new room-mate. He grabbed his phone:

_**"HEY GAMZEE IS MOVING IN WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."**_

_**"HE SHOULD BE HERE IN A DAY OR TWO." **_

Karkat began cleaning up the house since he didn't exactly know when Gamzee was coming over. As he was cleaning he heard his phone go off.

_**"ok kk ii gue22"**_

Karkat sighed and looked around. The place wasn't very dirty so it only took him a few minutes to clean up a few dishes and take out the trash. Karkat shrugged putting one of his romcoms on and cuddling up in his blanket. He honestly couldn't wait until Gamzee got here. Maybe then he could actually get the guts to tell him how he felt.

He had watched 4 romcoms and was now surprisingly bored. Suddenly he got another message from Sollux

_**"hey kk iim iin town want two go out two eat 2omewhere"**_

_**"WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?" **_

_**"ii wa2 thiinkiing that cafe that wa2 downtown"**_

Karkat groaned sure he liked the places food but he had already ate there not even 4 days ago. He sighed and figured he might as well just deal with it.

_**"SURE WHAT TIME?"**_

_**"ii gue22 about two or three" **_

_**"WELL PICK ONE DAMMIT I'M NOT GOING TO GET THERE AT TWO AND WAIT A FUCKING HOUR FOR YOUR ASS TO SHOW UP."**_

_**"fiine ii gue22 bee there at two"**_

_**"DID YOU JUST MAKE A FUCKING BEE PUN?"**_

_**"yeah why"**_

_**"DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN"**_

Karkat could barely stand his friend Feferi making her horrible fish puns. He didn't want to put up with Sollux's dumbass bee puns. He put his phone down and went into the bedroom to pick out his outfit. He decided to wear the usual, black skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt that said "Fuck off", once decided on what to wear he went into the bathroom to take a long shower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sollux was walking around downtown. Since he and Karkat were meeting at the cafe he thought he might as well head on over there even though he still had an hour to spare. As he headed to the cafe he started texting Latula, Mituna's girlfriend who he was living with, making sure Mituna was okay after all he had fallen when trying to show Sollux this skateboarding trick he and Latula had learned.<p>

Once he had walked into the cafe he had immedently bumped into someone "Watch it fuckath." Sollux cursed at himself for letting his lisp out he looked up at the person he had bumped into then cursed at himself again. Eridan Ampora, Sollux's rival since junior high, was standing arms folded across his chest and glaring straight at Sollux. "Who would have know I'd run into you here." Eridan said rolling his eyes. Sollux noticed he didn't have that studder he had since he had met him. 'Bummer' Sollux thought. "Well I'm meeting KK here at two so I thought I'd get here early." Sollux said staring through his red and blue lenses. Sure they weren't perscription glasses but hey they covered his bi-colored eyes. "So Kar is coming well i needed to talk to him about something anyway." Sollux started walking over to a booth and noticed Eridan was following. "Well why are you following me for?" Sollux asked half annoyed yet kind of glad since the hipster could keep him company for a while.

"Well as I said I need to talk to Kar and since you're meeting up with him I figured I might as well just wait with you. Even though sitting in the same space with you is not exactly the best idea I've had I guess it'll just have to do for the time being." Sollux just rolled his eyes "Hey what happened to that studder of yours?" Sollux said resting one of his elbow on table and putting his chin on his hand. "What kind of question is that? That's like me asking what happened to your lisp." Sollux only shrugged and said "You answer my question and I'll answer yours." "Fine I guess, I learned to speak without it." Eridan said looking at Sollux a little puzzled at where the question had came from. 'Damn and that studder was so fucking adorable. . . wait did I just say that. . . FUCK' Sollux was pulled away from his thought when he heard Eridan say his name for the 5th time. "Sollux come back down from whatever fucking planet you're on and answer me." Sollux stared blankly at Eridan. Eridan figured he had to repeat himself again. "You said you'd answer my question, so what happened to your lisp since you asked about my studder?" Eridan didn't exactly know how to word his question seeing as he didn't nessciarly care about Sollux himself let alone his fucking lisp.

Sollux finally said "Same as what happened with that studder of yours I guess I just learned to talk without it." Eridan nodded and looked around 'Where was Kar when I need him most?' As soon as Eridan thought it Karkat came right around the corner. 'Thank fucking god' Eridan thought hoping to dodge any other bizzare and uncomfortable questions Sollux may toss at him. Karkat looked a little shocked seeing as the Aquarius and Gemini sitting in the same area together without giving each other hell.

"What the fuck is-" before he could finish Eridan quickly said "I need to talk to you Kar, like right now." He grabbed Karkat's arm and tugged him to a more private area. "What do you need asshole?" Eridan looked at Karkat then back to where Sollux was sitting. "Uh, uhm." "Spit it out I don't have all god damn day." "Just. . . forget about it. . ." This pissed Karkat off even more. "IF IT WAS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO SIT BY SOLLUX AND WAIT FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG UNTIL I SHOW UP THEN GET ME OVER HERE AND TELL ME IT'S NOTHING YOU REALLY ARE A COMPLETE FUCKING WASTE OF GOD DAMN SPACE." "It's Cronus, Kar." "What about him?" "He called me and said that Kankri has, uhm, something happened to him." Karkat stopped he felt his heart drop. Sure he never particularly liked Kankri, but that didn't mean he didn't care for him. He was his brother after all. "W-what happened?" Karkat finally managed to say. "I don't know Kar. All I know is that Cronus actually called so it had to be something important. All he said was that Kan had an accident with some people. I'll be sure to let you know if I find out anything else." Karkat wasn't surprised that his brother had gotten himself into trouble with whoever. After all he constantly talked and would bug you about possibly triggering someone.

Karkat sighed and nodded at Eridan. He could tell he was not going to enjoy the rest of his day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For the heads up Cronus and Kankri along with Mituna, Latula, Kurloz and Meulin and maybe a few others haven't decided (The main ones though are Sollux, Eridan, Karkat, and Gamzee so those will be main characters or whatever) only because there are moments when I can't really think of anything so I just end up pulling something out of my ass xD So yeah also I'm open for any ideas on how to make the story better because I feel like it's not that good, sooo just tell me what you think or what ideas you have on it and I will gladly take the advice or do something with it :3 but please be nice ;-; mkay thank yew ^-^**

**REEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW =^w^=**

~Chapter 5~

Once Eridan left Sollux and Karkat talked about what all happened on his visit with Mituna and Latula. Sollux could tell something was wrong with Karkat. "What's wrong KK?" Karkat just shook his head which told Sollux he didn't want to talk about it. Sollux knew better then to try to pry it out of him, so he just changed the subject. "So Gamzee is staying with us?" Karkat nodded "Yeah he's supposivly either moving in tonight or sometime tomorrow. The dumbass got kicked out of his apartment." "You know now it's going to get pretty fucking crowded considering there's only two bedrooms right?" "Gamzee can sleep in my room I guess. I'm not making him sleep on the couch. That damn thing would be like sleeping in a box on top of shitty ass hot rocks." Sollux rolled his eyes "You know that's not the only thing Gamzee will be doing in there." He winked at Karkat; Karkat blushed "What the fucking hell is that coming out of your mouth?!" Sollux laughed seeing the male turn red. "KK, it's obvious you still have a crush on Gamzee." "I. . . you. . . s-shut the fuck up Captor it's not like you don't have one on Amproa's hipster ass." That shut Sollux up, he knew Karkat was right. Despite how much the Aquarius got on his nerve with his ignorance Sollux still didn't know what his life would be like without their little fights and arguments.

Karkat knew he won that argument so he grinned and said "You know Eridan is looking for a room-mate?" Sollux rolled his eyes "I'm not going to move in with him KK." Karkat laughed "I'll give it a month. Watch now that you know you'll be trying to think of ways to convince his gay ass to let you move in with him." Sollux groaned "Ugh you are such an ass KK"

They decided to get their food to go and go on home. When they got there Karkat felt weird as if someone was watching him. Once he realized he didn't lock his door he automatically thought "Shit." Arms were wrapped around him in an instant. "Hey best friend. I've been waiting for you to get home." Gamzee nearly knocked Karkat over. 'Maybe I should start locking my door.' "How long have you been here?" He knew he and Sollux were at the cafe for quite a while so he was hoping Gamzee hadn't been there for hours waiting on his return.

"Only about 30 minutes bro no need to get all up and worried about anything." Honestly Gamzee was sitting here thinking about how to come out to Karkat. Eventually he just decided to wing it. When Gamzee had released Karkat from his long ass hug, Karkat looked around and noticed that he didn't have many boxes he did have a polka doted pillow and matching blanket laying on the bed though. "Uh Gamzee why is there a pillow and blanket on the couch I told you before you weren't sleeping on the couch." "Awh Karbro you know I don't mind-" "No Gamzee. You're sleeping in my room." Sollux choked on a laugh. Karkat just glared at him debating on whether or not he was going to kick his ass out.

Karkat grabbed Gamzee's blanket and pillow then headed off to his room. Gamzee followed with one of his boxes that was full of clothes. He set the box down and looked at Karkat. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Gamzee honked and walked out of the room to go get his other box that was full of clothes. Karkat looked at him 'What the ever living fuck is up with that fuckass?' He went to help Gamzee unpack the other things, which didn't take long.

Once everything was unpacked and situated Karkat sat on the couch and turned the tv on. Gamzee sat in the chair and Sollux came on top of Karkat. Literally on top of Karkat. "Get off me you fucking douche muffin!" "Oh come on KK you're so comfy." "I don't fucking care get you fucking ass off me before I shove your head up it." "KK that wasn't nice. I think we need to work on your people skills." Gamzee laughed at how the cancer and gemini were acting. He loved it when they fought like this. It was so cute seeing Karkat all pissed off. "We need to work on MY people skills? You're the one who sits in the house all god damn day at your computer coding. So if anyone needs to work on their social skills it's your dumbass." Sollux fell off the couch dramatically clutching his heart "Ugh oh my god KK that hurt so much ugh I think I'm going to die." Karkat rolled his eyes "You're such a shitfuck Sollux." Karkat caught Gamzee staring at him. He blushed and pushed Sollux over with his foot. He sighed Sollux looked at him with a puzzling look Karkat shook his head as if to tell him not to worry about it. Sollux grabbed Karkat's arm and pulled him into his room so Gamzee couldn't hear them.

"KK you need to tell Gamzee about your feelings for him. I can tell it's really bothering you." "Sollux I'll tell him when it's a good time." "KK take him in your room now and tell him." Karkat rolled his eyes "Fine since you won't get off my damn ass about this." Karkat went back into the living room "Gamzee can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Uh sure motherfucker." Gamzee got up and followed Karkat to his room. Karkat took a deep breath when he entered his room and heard Gamzee behind him. Karkat didn't bother turning to face Gamzee he was to afraid of his reaction once he'd tell me this. "Okay well this is something I've been wanting to say for a while. I like you. . . I always have. . . and I know probably don't like me the way I like you, but I had to say tell you eventually. I know you won't have the same feelings because I'm nothing but a worthless piece of human space who doesn't deserve to even have you as a friend let alone as a lover and I-" "No." Gamzee said causing Karkat to nearly jump out of his skin. "You are not a worthless piece of motherfucking shit Karbro," he grabbed Karkat turning him around making him look in his eyes "I like you too Karbro okay. You're motherfucking miracles." Gamzee leaned down and kissed Karkat's lips softly. Karkat practically melted in the kiss. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. Gamzee pulled back "Never say that kind of motherfucking kind of stuff about yourself okay bro? You deserve the best in all the worlds and universes." He then pulled Karkat into a hug.

Karkat rested his head on Gamzee's chest and heard the steady beat of his heart and smiled a little. Everything was going to be okay now.

**Another AN: I'm terribly sorry if I am boring you guys as I said before I'm running out of ideas haha **

**please revieewww ;w;**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Okay, so I don't know how long these chapters will be. I am trying to think of some interesting things but it's hard I'm not exactly good at this. Thanks for the nice reviews c: (Well 2 reviews) uhm there are going to be different point of views (each main character will have at least one point of view in the story if not more. Also I will say who's point of view) so if it's hard for you to read things like that or keep track I'm sorry ;-;-; there will be some sessiness in here so yeah. mkay so let's get this started c'x **

~Chapter 6~

_****Sollux's POV****_

Sollux walked around his room thinking about what all happened today. After meeting Eridan at the cafe and even talking to him, even if it was a pretty awkward conversation, he wondered when they would meet again, that is if they would meed again. He knew Eridan didn't praticularly like him, so why would he want to talk to Sollux when he hated him? Sollux didn't know he just wanted to see him again. Sollux groaned Karkat and Gamzee were in Karkat's room talking about who knows what. Sollux shrugged and grabbed his jacket and walked out.

He didn't exactly know where he was going but he didn't care he just let his feet take him where ever. Eventually he ended up at a bar. Sollux sat down at the bar at the end of the bar. He ordered a shot of gin and told the bartender to leave the bottle. He sat there drinking several shots he eventually noticed the person sitting next to him. It was Eridan. Sollux stared at Eridan. Eridan evenutally looked over at Sollux. "What are you looking at?" "What are you doing here?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting drunk." Sollux grinned at the smart comment. "Mind if I join?" Eridan shrugged as Sollux moved closer to him. They sat there awkwardly and drank their beverages. Eventually when Sollux broke the silence. "So how have you been?" "I think we both know we both know that you don't really care about my life." Sollux looked down remembering on how they were suppose to hate each other. Sollux looked back at Eridan "Sorry." Eridan looked at Sollux feeling a little bit guilty, "I've been trying to get some information from my brother on Kankri," checking his phone as it went off, his eyes widened "Wait Karkat's brother Kankri?" Sollux said confused. Eridan just stared at his phone. "What's wrong?" Eridan jumped up and started grabbing his things drinking the rest of his shirley temple. Before Eridan could run off Sollux grabbed his hand "ED what happened?" Not realizing what Sollux had just called him he tried to escape his grip.

For someone who looked like a toothpick Sollux was pretty strong. "Let me go." Sollux gave him a very concerened look and didn't move. "What. Is. Wrong." Eridan sighed, " Karkat told me to tell him if I heard anything about Kankri, Cronus just text me some info on what happened. I have to get to him and tell him." Sollux gulped down his drink then grabbed Eridan who was rocking back and forth as the liquor was finally getting to him. Sollux grabbed Eridan's arm. "Come on I'll take you." "But my car." "You can get it in the morning, you're to drunk to drive." This pissed Eridan off. "I AM NOT TO DRUNK!" He tried pulling away from Sollux. He did not want to walk all the way to Karkat's place. "ED the fact that you are trying to argue with me instead of getting in the car so we can get to KK and tell him about this important news you have proves that you are too drunk." Eridan huffed and mumbled a whatever then followed Sollux.

Eridan practically barged in and stood shock when he saw Gamzee and Karkat making out on the couch. Karkat pratically jumped out of his skin. "Jesus Eridan mind knocking, I don't know who's worse you or Gamzee." "Uh, I'll come back later. . ." Eridan said blushing and slowly backed out before he had a chance to back all the way out Sollux pushed him inside and shouted "Make yourselves decent because this is important." Sollux could've sworn he heard Gamzee say "Later bro." which made Sollux think about staying at his brothers. Nothing more awkward then hearing your best friend getting pounded.

Karkat sighed "What the fuck do you-" "It's about Kankri." Eridan blurted out. Karkat's face went white as he stood in shock. Karkat eventually swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-well is he o-okay?" Karkat studder trying to hold back tears. He was hoping it wasn't as serious as he was making it seem. Gamzee put his arm around Karkat's waist trying his best to comfort him. Eridan took a deep breath and walked over to show Karkat the message he had recieved from Cronus.

_**"wvell hes okay. this one guy was triggering us and he started going on and on about howv it he shouldnt be triggering anyone and all that shit so the guy beat the shit out of him. so i took him to the hospital. they say he should be out in a few days or wveeks." **_

Karkat let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay. Gamzee smiled and said "See bro everything will be okay." Karkat rested up against Gamzee. "If it wasn't that big of a deal Ampora why did you barge in like it said he was dying? You scared the fucking hell out of me shithead." Gamzee laughed and Eridan huffed with annoyance and rocked back a little (luckly Sollux was behind him or he would've fell) "Wwell you said you wwanted to knoww if I heard anything so my immediate reation wwas to come tell you. I didn't think you'd be eating off Gam's face though." Eridan said without caring about his studder. Karkat blushed. "Whatever fuckass. Sollux take him home he's obviously to god damn drunk to get there himself." Sollux nodded taking Eridan by the arm and pulling him out of the apartment as he was saying over and over "I'm not drunk." Sollux groaned and held onto him knowing if he didn't the poor aquarius would've either collapsed or walked off somewhere and got himself killed. Luckly Sollux could hold his liquor. Once Eridan told him where he lived he knew where to go. They arrived there shortly before Sollux could say his fairwells Eridan said "Here." He gave him a piece of paper with numbers on it. "I don't knoww if it's the liquor or wwhat but if you evver wwanted to hang out just givve me a call or text." Sollux smiled a little and nodded. "Bye ED." "Bye Sol." Eridan went inside and Sollux started walking back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**KarkatGamzee's POV****_

"Now where were we?" Gamzee said pulling Karkat back onto his lap once Sollux and Eridan left. Karkat blushed as Gamzee ran his hands up his thighs. Karkat leaned in kissing Gamzee. Gamzee tilted his head to deepen the kiss and ran one of his hands up Karkat's side causing Karkat to shiver a little. Karkat licked the bottom of Gamzee's lip asking for an enterance which Gamzee happily agreed to by opening his mouth enough for Karkat's tongue to dart in. Karkat's tongue was greeted with Gamzee's as they fought for dominance which Karkat lost. Gamzee pulled away and began pressing his lips against the soft pale skin of Karkat's neck. Karkat let out a long purr barely managing to get his next few words out. "G-Gam. . . B-bed. ." Gamzee let out a low chuckle that honestly turned Karkat on even more. Gamzee picked Karkat up, which made Karkat gasp since he wasn't expecting it. Gamzee carried him into the bedroom still kissing and biting on his neck. Gamzee laid Karkat down on the bed and left to close the door. He heard Karkat whine a little which only made Gamzee grin his toothy grin.

When he returned to Karkat he ran his hands up Karkat's shirt. Karkat jumped "God dammit Gam your hands are fucking cold!" "Sorry bro" Gamzee gave him a sheepish smile and kissed his lips then kissed down his neck. Karkat made a little whimpering sound which Gamzee found motherfucking adorable. He removed Karkat's shirt. The cold air that had hit Karkat's skin made goosebumps pop up. He shivered a little, "If I'm going to suffer through this cold as whether so are you." He pratically ripped Gamzee's shirt off and stared in shock at what he saw underneath the skin. Yes, Gamzee was fit, but he also had scars across his body which made Karkat sad. He knew Gamzee didn't have the best childhood with his issues about staying sane. All Karkat could do was trace each and every scare. Gamzee's face fell a little. He didn't want Karkat to see these hideous scars that were all over him.

Karkat saw that Gamzee was uncomfortable with his body, so Karkat decided to take control. He flipped Gamzee over onto his back and straddled himself onto of him. Gamzee looked up at Karkat with a little bit of shock on his face. Karkat leaned down and started kissing Gamzee's scars. He wanted to show Gamzee that he didn't need to be ashamed of his scars. They just proved that Gamzee was strong enough to get through everything. Gamzee moaned a little as Karkat's soft lips brushed against his skin. Karkat looked up at him and smiled a little then continued to kiss down Gamzee's long slender body. Karkat got down to Gamzee's polka dotted clown like pants and slowly pulled them down revealing his purple boxers. Karkat nearly cried when he saw that there were more scars that went down Gamzee's legs. He didn't want Gamzee to hurt himself anymore, but he knew that there were times where Gamzee couldn't help what he did.

Karkat also noticed the large bulge in Gamzee's boxers which made Karkat blush spread. He bagan to massage the bulge making Gamzee groan in pleasure. Gamzee looked down at Karkat with a pleading look telling Karkat that he wanted more. Karkat ignored that look as he continued to rub Gamzee's erection through the thin piece of cloth. Gamzee squirmed around releasing several deep groans and occasionally gasping. Eventually Karkat had thought Gamzee had enough teasing as he began pulling down the purple boxers. Karkat's eyes widened when he saw how large Gamzee really was. "What are you all up and staring at bro?" Gamzee said blushing a little. "Gamzee are you sure you won't fucking kill me." Gamzee laughed and laid his head back. "Is that all you were motherfucking worried about Karbro?" Karkat stared at Gamzee kind of annoyed with how Gamzee was acting. Of course he was serious Karkat seen some weird shit (Thanks to Strider) so he was a little worried about it, but he eventually shrugged and closed his mouth around the tip of Gamzee's length making Gamzee jolt up and look down at him. He swirled his tongue around it and slid his mouth down a little further tasting the pre-cum that was slipping out and paying close attention to Gamzee's reactions.

He went as far as he could go and began bobbing his head up and down at a moderate speed. Gamzee let out a growl along with a little moan of Karkat's name. Karkat had completely forgotten about his own erection until Gamzee had some how reached down and began stroking him. Karkat let out a groan and took his mouth off of Gamzee's dick, and crawled up to Gamzee. Gamzee started searching around for lube. Why he had some near him Karkat had no idea and didn't exactly want to find out. Once Gamzee had found the small container he looked at Karkat. "You sure you're all up and ready for this bro?" Karkat nodded. Gamzee poured the sticky liquid onto his fingers and raised Karkat up. He reached behind him and rubbed the substance on Karkat's enterence. Karkat gasped "It's fucking cold." Gamzee only smiled and said "This may sting a little so-" Gamzee smashed his lips into Karkat's as he slipped his middle finger into Karkat's tight hole. Karkat let out a painful moan against Gamzee's lips and pulled away Gamzee added another finger. "D-dammit G-Gam wait a fucking minute." Karkat said as tears were welling up in his eyes. Gamzee watched Karkat as he adjusted himself. Karkat then nodded giving Gamzee the okay to moving. Gamzee started fingering Karkat slowly. Karkat moaned a little and Gamzee didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure. Maybe a little bit of both? Gamzee figured he might as well add one more finger just to be safe. Karkat moaned louder 'yep defiantely from motherfuckin' pain.' Gamzee thought. A minute went by of painful fingering for Karkat. Once it started feeling nice Gamzee pulled his fingers out. Before Karkat could even think of pouting Gamzee quickly applied lube onto his dick and said a quick "Brace yourself motherfucker." then slammed into Karkat quickly, he figured he might as well get the pain over with instead of having Karkat suffer. Karkat yelped with pain.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT GAMZEE GIVE ME A BETTER FUCKING WARNING THEN THAT NEXT TIME!" Karkat yelled and even hit Gamzee in the chest. Gamzee knew what he was in for when he did it so he allowed the angry male hit him a few times and yell. "Are you comfortable yet motherfucker?" Gamzee said debating on whether to go ahead and start thrusting or to wait. "Hang on douchefuck." Gamzee chuckled and Karakt started moving a little. It was hard for Gamzee to stand still with Karkat moving so much. He loved how Karkat felt so warm and tight around his dick. Eventually Gamzee couldn't take it anymore. He began thrusting up into Karkat. Karkat gasped "F-Fucking w-wait you f-fucking. . . OH MY GOD GAMZEE RIGHT THERE!" Karkat screamed. Gamzee laughed as he started repeativly slamming into that certain sweet spot. He leaned up and gave Karkat a sweet passionate kiss. Karkat moaned against his lips. Gamzee licked around Karkat's lips trying to find a way to sneak into his mouth, but no luck. Gamzee smiled to himself he was determined to deepen the kiss so he slammed hard into Karkat's sweet spot. Karkat gasped and Gamzee took that oppertunity to dart his tongue into Karkat's mouth. Their tongues played with each other for a while until Gamzee and flipped Karkat onto his back and Karkat pulled away from the kiss "F-faster G-Gam. . . Almost t-there. . ." Gamzee smiled a sweet smile as he heard Karkat's moans increase as he sped up. Gamzee was also close, but he wanted his lover to come before him. So Gamzee grabbed Karkat's member and began pumping it as well. He felt Karkat tighten around him "Oh g-god Gam-zee d-don't stop." Karkat was so close and Gamzee could feel it. Gamzee thought he'd have a little fun so he slowed his thrusts until eventually he stopped.

Karkat looked at him ragging with anger "NO YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING STOP! I WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE! WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS TO SOME-mmfphh" Karkat was silence by Gamzee putting his hand over his mouth. "I just want to look at how motherfucking beautiful you look bro." Karkat felt like an ass now. Gamzee traced his fingers over Karkat's skin. Gamzee then looked at his lover who was laying there with the most impatient look on his face. "Beg." Gamzee said smiling a seducive smile at Karkat. "W-what?" Gamzee leaned to whisper in Karkat's ear. "Beg motherfucker." Karkat could've sworn he would've came right then and there just by Gamzee whispering those words. "P-please Gam." Gamzee softly nipped on Karkat's neck then sucked lightly leaving marks. "Please what?" Karkat was sooo going to kill Gamzee for doing this to him. "Please fuck me." "Hmm I don't know. I think you've had enough motherfucker." "God dammit Gamzee if you do not move your god damn ass I swear I am going to get up and finish myself off." "Maybe I'd like that." Gamzee said laughing one of the sexiest laughs Karkat has ever heard. Karkat just stared at Gamzee with a pissed look and crossed his arms.

"Since you look so motherfucking cute when you are all up and moaning my name I'll go ahead." Before Karkat had a chance to say anything Gamzee started thrusting hard into Karkat. A few minutes of thrusting deep and hard and pumping his dick Karkat started studdering worse then Eridan ever has. "G-Gam. . F-Fuck y-yes o-ohh." He released all over his own stomach Gamzee groaned his name feeling him tighten against him again and with one last thrust Gamzee had released into Karkat. He then collapsed next to Karkat and smiled when Karkat cuddled against him.

"Thank you for finally finishing in there now I can fucking sleep!" They heard Sollux from the living room. Karkat's face turned bright red and Gamzee laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Karkat woke up and realized he didn't hear any electronics on so Sollux must have been out. Karkat got up and realized he was still naked, so he grabbed the closest thing he could to cover himself up. Which happened to be one of Gamzee's shirts. Karkat shrugged throwing it on and went to go get breakfast. He made himself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios (Sollux wouldn't eat any other kind of cereal) and sat on the couch pulling out his laptop and started talking to Dave.

_**TG: yo **_

_**CG: OKAY SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ONLINE I'LL SACRIFICE SOME OF MY TIME AND HUMOR YOU.**_

_**TG: geez bro whats been up your ass lately**_

_**CG: NOTHING FUCKASS**_

_**TG: come on kitkat tell me**_

_**CG: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT**_

_**TG: seriously dude whats up**_

_**CG: HOW IS IT ANY OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUISNESS STRIDER**_

_**CG: OH WAIT IT'S NOT**_

_**CG: SO FUCK OFF**_

_**TG: bro youre the one who said you would humor me so start talking **_

Karkat cursed at himself then he saw Gamzee was up and smiling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Karkat saw Gamzee's eyes travel down checking Karkat's body out. Karkat blushed madly and mentally facepalmed himself. He had forgotten he was just in Gamzee's oversized t-shirt. Literally just in the shirt, he didn't even think to putting any boxers on. "Stop looking at me like that dumbass." Gamzee came over and moved Karkat's laptop to the side. He sat down on Karkat's lap making sure he didn't put all his wait on the smaller male.

He cupped Karkat's face and brought their lips together. When Gamzee pulled back he leaned to Karkat's ear and whispered, "Continue what you were doing bro." Karkat looked at the Capricorn and slowly reached over to his laptop and began typing.

_**CG: CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE.**_

Gamzee slid down and lifted his shirt above Karkat's stomach revealing his slightly hard member. Gamzee realized it didn't tak much to turn him on he looked up at Karkat making sure he was busy typing. Seeing as Karkat was typing frantically away not even noticing what Gamzee was doing he, so Gamzee took this oppertunity and started sliding is mouth down Karkat's dick. Karkat gasped and added a soft "Fuck" Gamzee chuckled as he looked up and saw Karkat blushing madly.

_**TG: no i can sense something going on right now**_

_**TG: my somethings going on right now senses are tingling.**_

_**TG: its like that feeling you get when you when you its hot outside and you suddenly feel cold.**_

_**TG: or when you walk into your bros room and swear his puppets are watching you. **_

_**TG: that shit is intense. i should throw them out**_

_**TG: do you think bro would notice**_

_**TG: should i tell him about me putting some in the blender and hiding the remains under my bed**_

_**TG: hey dude you there**_

_**TG: ?**_

_**TG: ?**_

Karkat could faintly hear his laptop beeping as Dave was pestering him, but he couldn't type right he had tried and he couldn't spell right plus he was too busy enjoying the sweet warmth of Gamzee's mouth working on his dick. Karkat let out a moan then quickly covered his mouth to muffle it.

"Let it out brother." Gamzee said removing Karkat's hand and used his other hand to stroke Karkat.

"Gam-zee" Karkat moaned. Gamzee put his mouth back on Karkat and dipped his head back down. Karkat's pants became more rapid. Gamzee knew Karkat was close by the way he was squirming under him. Gamzee cupped Karkat's balls and massaged them slowly. Karkat bucked up into Gamzee's mouth which showed Gamzee that he wanted more.

Gamzee hummed against Karkat dipping down one last time before Karkat released his seed into Gamzee's mouth. Gamzee happily swallowed or at least attempted too, but some dripped down his chin. He wiped it off and gave Karkat his signature toothy grin.

Karkat blushed pulling his shirt down and folding his arms. Gamzee laid across him looking up at him. "You're so motherfucking beautiful Karbro." "I'm not Gam. . . " Karkat sighed and looked down at Gamzee. "But you are bro, you always have been since the day I first laid my motherfuckin' eyes on you. Karkat didn't say anything. He knew he would lose since Gamzee never backs out of what he says.

Then Karkat remembered Dave had been trying to get a hold of him.

_**CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**_

_**TG: oh hey **_

_**TG: its nothing**_

_**TG: so whats going on**_

_**CG: HAVE YOU HEARD FROM SOLLUX HE WASN'T HERE WHEN I WOKE UP I FIGURED HE WOULD BE AT WORK BUT HE'S USUALLY OFF MY NOW. I SWEAR IF THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS OUT DRINKING AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.**_

_**TG: shit man i havent heard from him**_

_**TG: have you tried texting him**_

_**TG: or maybe calling him**_

_**TG: maybe hes at his brothers**_

_**CG: I DON'T KNOW I'LL CHECK I GOT TO GO **_

_**TG: alright **_

_**TG: later bro**_

Karkat started searching for his phone. He forgot where he had put it last, so he tried to remember what all happened last night. He ended up looking in his room, and found it next to one of Gamzee's empty Faygo bottles. Karkat rolled his eyes. 'That clown can't go 5 minutes without a god damn Faygo.' Karkat thought to himself turning his phone on and seeing it blow up with messages and calls. Karkat could've sworn it went off at least 50 times.

Most of them were either from Jane, John, and even some from his dad, although Karkat never called his dad, dad he just called him by his name, but that's beside the point. Karkat was confused on why Signless would be trying to talk to him. Not that he really minded, he always loved Signless and thought he was the coolest dad's as opposed to Gamzee's dad who was never really there for him nor his brother.

Karkat scanned through his messages and saw that John and Jane wanted nothing but to hang out. Honestly Karkat didn't feel like hanging out with them at the moment so he ignored them. He went to Signless's messages. Apparently Signless found out about Gamzee moving in, Karkat wondered if he knew about anything else. He also wondered how. . . Dammit Sollux. He probably told his dad, Psiioniic, about it and of course Psiioniic and Signless were always hanging out with each other so Psiioniic was bound to tell Signless about Gamzee moving in.

Hopefully Sollux didn't tell Psiioniic about any of last nights events. Karkat blushed at the thought of his dad knowing about his affair with Gamzee and what he'd say on the matter. He shook the thought out of his head to read the message.

_**"hey i heard that y9u and gamzee are living t9gether again. w9uld y9u guys mind c9ming 6y the h9use f9r a while. call me 9r text when y9ur avali6le, id really like t9 see y9u guys s99n. later." **_

Karkat sighed and called for Gamzee. Gamzee came in "Yeah bro?" "Signless wants to know if we can come over sometime. So do you want to? It's all up to you." "Does he all up and know about us?" "No, at least I don't think he does." "Well I guess we can all up and go see him then. I haven't seen that motherfucker in years." Karkat nodded and laid back relaxing on the bed. "So when do you want to go?" "We can go today if you want to bro." Karkat didn't say anything he was to busy texting Signless saying that they'll be there in a few hours.

"I told him we'll be there in a couple of hours." Gamzee grinned and laid next to Karkat. "That gives us plenty of time to-" "Oh hell no." Karkat interupted. "We're not doing anything until you take a god damn bath you stink." Gamzee's eyes widened in fear as he jumped up and started backing out of the room. "No bro I will not take a motherfucking shower. That shit is no motherfucking miracle." Karkat got up and tried reaching for Gamzee but Gamzee moved out of the way and started running. "Gamzee Makara get your ass over here!" Karkat shouted going after Gamzee. He found Gamzee in a closet hugging his knees. He grabbed Gamzee's arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Which honestly took the breath out of Karkat. For someone so thin he weighed a shit ton, not to mention Gamzee was kicking and hollaring saying "Bathing ain't natural bro." over and over. Karkat stripped Gamzee and shoved him in the shower. "You fucking stink. We're not going anywhere until you wash that stench off of you." "But bathing ain't right bro." Gamzee pleaded trying to get out of the shower.

Karkat turned the water on so it was pouring down the both of them. "Shut the fuck up and let me wash your hair."

20 minutes went by and Karkat was soaked, but he had accomplished bathing Gamzee. Karkat gave himself a pat on the back. He, Karkat Vantas, had survived giving the one and only Gamzee Makara a bath. Gamzee sat in the shower and looked tramatized. Karkat wrapped a towel over Gamzee's soaked body trying not to look too hard at the sight. He then leaned down and hugged Gamzee, who was shaking still. "I'm sorry Gam, but it's for your own good." God it sounded like Karkat was killing Gamzee, but he wanted to apologize he knew Gamzee never liked bathing. He never knew why but it was always a struggle to clean the filthy clown.

Karkat lifted Gamzee's chin and looked into his purple eyes. Karkat always loved the odd color of his eyes while his were just a dark brown. Gamzee's hair dripped water down his face. Karkat stroked his cheek and leaned in kissing Gamzee softly. He then stood up and helped Gamzee up then lead him into the bedroom as they both started getting ready for their visit.

Karkat heard his phone go off. He looked at it and saw it was Sollux. He had forgotten about texting Sollux with all the struggling to get Gamzee bathed and worrying about seeing Signless.

_**"kk iim out wiith ed 2orry ii diidnt tell you beefore. he gave me hii2 number two me la2t niight ii wa2 goiing two tell you about iit but you were two bu2y wiith gz" **_

Karkat stood mouth open remembering Sollux's comment last night also Eridan had given Sollux his number. Why?

_**"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER? AND DID YOU MENTION TO PIISONIIC THAT GAMZEE HAD MOVED IN?"**_

_**"ii dont know he ju2t handed iit two me la2t niight and yeah 2orry"**_

_**"DID YOU TELL HIM ANYTHING ELSE?"**_

_**"what do you mean"**_

Karkat facepalmed, god Sollux was such a fucking dumbass sometimes.

_**"ABOUT GAMZEE AND I BEING TOGETHER WHAT ELSE? GOD YOU'RE SUCH FUCKING DUMBASS SOLLUX."**_

_**"oh no ii diidnt tell hiim that fiigured you could tell them your2elf. they are wantiing two meet up wiith you and gz by the way."**_

_**"YEAH I KNOW I GOT A MESSAGE FROM SIGNLESS SAYING WE SHOULD COME OVER. I DIDN'T KNOW PSII WAS GOING TO BE THERE THOUGH."**_

_**"kk p2ii and 2ignle22 are alway2 twogether you cant tell me you diidnt thiink hed be there. they are ju2t liike us kk" **_

Sollux was right. Maybe it was genetic that they were best friends. He didn't know.

_**"WELL GAMZEE AND I ARE HEADED THERE NOW SO TALK TO YOU LATER."**_

_**"alriight kk ii miight be home late 2o dont waiit up (;"**_

_**"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT ASSHOLE."**_

With that said Gamzee and Karkat climbed in the car (Karkat driving, of course, last time he let Gamzee drive they nearly crashed into 3 cars plus a house.) and they were off. Maybe explaining their relationship to Signless won't be as difficult as Karkat thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry WiFi has been out. Here I wrote more sessiness sorry for le mistakes if there are any. Soe spots seemed rushed I'm sorry about that I was busy ;-;-; please forgive meeeee**

~Chapter 8~

_****Eridan and Sollux's POV****_

Sollux and Eridan were sitting in the car debating on where to go next. They had just got done eating and Sollux wanted to go to his place and Eridan wanted to go to the pool.

"ED I can't swim." "I can teach you. Come on Sol." Eridan and Sollux have surprisingly been getting along well. They've been laughing and talking about how ignorant they were back in high school. They even talked a little bit about their previous relationships. Even if it was only two words, Eridan told Sollux about how Feferi had to move so they went their separate ways. Sollux on the other hand lied and said that Aradia moved also, he didn't want to tell Eridan that she had really cheated on him, but he didn't want to get into that.

"ED I don't feel comfortable learning how to swim in public, do you know how embarrassing that is?" Eridan sighed then started the engine. "Wait, where are we going?" "Just shut up for now." "Are we going to my place?" "No, like I said we are going to go swimming." "But-" "Shut up Sol." Sollux sighed and looked out the window. He watched the trees and houses go by not knowing where they were going. They arrived at a giant two story house and that had two purple cars in the driveway. Sollux looked at Eridan puzzled.

"Where are we doing here? Where are we?" Sollux was full of questions Eridan ignored him and got out the motioned for Sollux to follow him. Sollux got out of the car and followed Eridan. They walked into the house and Sollux saw it was full of purple furniture. Sollux looked around to see if there were any clues about whose house they were in. Then Sollux saw there was a family portrait of Eridan, Cronus, and Dualscar. Along with several other individual pictures of Cronus and Eridan.

"KK was right I am a dumbass." Sollux said looking at the pictures closely. "I knew you would get it eventually so I didn't bother telling you." Sollux nodded "So what are we doing here?" Eridan pointed out to the back and Sollux saw a huge in-ground pool. His mouth dropped "Ugh ED I don't know about this." "Please Sol it'll be fun." "ED I don't even have anything to wear." "Then I'll give you something to where." Sollux didn't want to tell Eridan that he was terrified of swimming. Eridan and Sollux changed and Eridan lead Sollux to the pool. Sollux felt his heart speed up and his face whiten.

Eridan must've seen how afraid Sollux looked because he placed his hand on Sollux's shoulder and said "It's okay Sol you can hang onto me if you want." Sollux smiled a very small smile. He watched as Eridan walked over to the diving board and dive in. Eridan swam around for a while and Sollux realized how natural it seemed for Eridan. He made it look easy. Sollux went over to the deepest end to see how deep it went. He could've sworn his heart stopped when he saw it said 11 feet. He started walking around to make his way back to the shallow end when all of a sudden he heard someone shout "Hey." Sollux jumped and tried to catch his balance. He heard a faint "Sol!" before he was surrounded by water. He took a deep breath as he felt a sharp pain in his back when it hit the bottom of the of the pool.

Before he knew it he had blacked out. He faintly remembered someone pulling him out and doing CPR.

"God dammit Cronus did you have to shout?" "Sorry, I didn't know you were havin' company. Especially a doll like this one." "Don't even go there Cronus." "What? He not know how to swim or something?" Cronus let out a bit of a chuckle. "No he doesn't." Eridan folded his arms. Cronus's face went straight "You're serious?" "Yes I'm fucking serious! I was trying to teach him, but then you came and scared the shit out of him so noww he wwon't wwant to come back. Thanks a lot Cronus." Eridan was so mad that he didn't care about hiding his studder anymore. He looked over at Sollux who was passed out on the couch. He called Karkat and asked where he was. He said that him and Gamzee were at Signless's place.

Eridan explained what happened after getting chewed out by Karkat he told him that he was going to bring Sollux over and they can take him home. Karkat told him where to go and Eridan put Sollux in the backseat and drove over to Signless's place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Multiple POV's XD**<strong>_

Getting the call from Eridan about Sollux falling in the pool made Karkat want to murder Cronus. He didn't care if Kankri would lecture him about it. It took both Signless and Gamzee to make Karkat stay seated and not go after Eridan when he arrived with Sollux in his arms.

Psiioniic came in from taking a shower confused on what was going on. Then he saw Sollux in Eridan's arms passed out. "What happened?!" he rushed over to Eridan as Eridan placed Sollux on the couch. Eridan ran a shaky and through his hair and sighed before retelling the story. "I knew he looked scared when I mentioned swimming but-" *Smack* Karkat smacked Eridan almost sending the hipster flying "DID YOU EVEN ASK WHY HE WAS SCARED OF SWIMMING?!" Eridan saw Psiioniic's face drop once they mentioned swimming. "N-no." Eridan stuttered scared of what the male was going to do to him. He looked over at Psiioniic with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry. I didn't knoww." Eridan hated himself now. "DAMMIT ERIDAN I KNEW YOU HATED SOLLUX BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO TRY TO KILL HIM!" Eridan looked as if he had been hit in the face again. "It wasn't my fault Kar I wasn't expecting Cronus to be home, let alone come out and scare Sol." Karkat's face reddened with anger, everyone else was sitting back and watch the show. They didn't even notice that Sollux had woken up and was listening to everything. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TEACH HIM HOW TO SWIM THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU AND YOU SHITTY GREASER OF A BROTHER FOR TRYING TO KILL MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND." "Kar, howw many times do I havve to say I'm sorry, and don't act like I didn't savve him. Remember I'm the one wwho did CPR on him and pulled him out a the wwater."

Eridan then saw Sollux was awake and went over to him. "You okay?" Sollux nodded looking down. "Sol I'm really sorry about wwhat happened at the house. I wwasn't expecting Cronus to be there. I probably shoud'vve listened to you and go to your place seeing that you wweren't comfortable wwith swwiming." Sollux didn't say anything "I knoww you must hate me noww." Eridan looked down at the carpet forgetting the people around him. "I guess I'll just go noww. I really am sorry Sol." Eridan got up and started heading for the door. Eridan noticed when he pulled Sollux out of the water that he had really cared about Sollux. As soon as his hand touched the door knob someone shoved him against the wall. Thinking it was Karkat about to hit him again he flinched and closed his eyes. When he felt lips against his, his eyes flung open. He saw it was Sollux he looked around and saw everyone's mouth's drop open. Hell his would've too his he wasn't the one who was getting kissed. When Sollux pulled away he looked Eridan in the eyes and said "I don't hate you okay. In fact I like you. I've liked you thince high-" He stopped recognizing his lisp slipping. Then he tried again. "I've liked you since high school." Eridan stared at Sollux. "What?" Sollux asked trying to search Eridan's face for any emotion. "Say it with your lisp." Now it was Sollux's turn to be shocked. "What?" he said again "I said say it again but with your lisp." Sollux sighed looking over at the others who had apparently been watching them like they were watching a god damn soap opera, Karkat nearly on the verge of tears. Sollux looked back at Eridan "I've liked you thince high thchool." Eridan smiled and hugged Sollux.

Karkat started bawling and everyone started laughing. "Shut up you fuckass's that was the cutest shit ever." Signless handed Karkat the box of tissues and Karkat wiped his eyes then blew his nose. Gamzee rubbed Karkat's back and grinned. Psiioniic started heading to the kitchen to start cooking. "Hey Eridan why don't you and thollux thtay (stay) for dinner?" Eridan looked at Sollux "So that's who you get it from." Sollux nodded a little and shouted back "I guess we can. We have nothing better to do." Eridan knew about Psiioniic like Psiioniic knew about him, but Eridan never physically met or heard Psiioniic talk. Their families didn't particularly care for one another so they never met until today. Wonderful first impression huh? Eridan sat on the couch and looked around he saw multiple pictures of Sollux and Mituna. Eridan met Mituna a few times when he and Cronus use to hang out. Now Cronus doesn't like to talk about him, apparently something happened to him. He wanted to ask Sollux about it but figured he'd find out sooner or later. Eridan looked around some more and saw pictures of what he guessed where Sollux and Karkat when they were younger. He also saw some of Kankri and Karkat. When Sollux came to sit next to Eridan, Eridan leaned over and said "Are Signless and Psiioniic a thing?" Sollux burst out into laughter. Eridan felt his face blush. Sollux's laughter died down and he said "No, him and Signless are just really close. There are times where one will be over the others house for a few days someimes a week. They're constantly together though. Kinda like me and KK. KK and I use to joke around by saying the best friend thing is genetic." Eridan nodded and pointed at the picture of what he thought was Karkat and Sollux. "Is that you and Karkat?" Sollux shook his head "No that's actually Signless and Psiioniic. Shocking huh?" Eridan looked at the picture again. "You guys look so alike." "We get that a lot" Sollux laughed putting his arm around Eridan. They heard a bang come from the kitchen making them both jump up and run to see if everything was okay. Karkat and Gamzee were standing in there as well Karkat asking what happened.

Sollux saw there was flour everywhere and Signless and Psiioniic were on the floor covered and laughing. Karkat started yelling at them then Sollux grabbed a hand full and threw it at Karkat hitting him in the side of the face. Everyone but Karkat started laughing. "Oh that's it Captor." Karkat picked up some and threw it towards Sollux hitting Sollux's glasses making them fly off. Thus the flour fight had started. Eventually Gamzee and Eridan were in it. It lasted about 5 minutes before they all started cleaning themselves up. Eridan looked at Sollux as he was cleaning off his glasses, he saw Sollux's eyes. "Whoa." Eridan said. "What?" Sollux looked at Eridan forgetting about his bi-colored eyes. "You're eyes Sol. I've never seen them before." Sollux quickly looked away and placed his glasses on. "Now that you have are you going to run off like everyone else has?" Sollux turned to Eridan and saw that he looked hurt. "Why would I do that?" He removed Sollux's glasses looking in his blue and hasel eyes "Even though I've just seen them I already love your them. I think they're beautiful." Sollux smiled a weak smile and Eridan planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then they headed into Once dinner was ready they all sat down before they could start eating there was a knock on the door. Sollux Psiioniic both offered to get it then they ended up racing to the door Sollux getting there first rubbing it in Psiioniic's face. He opened the door, he saw a quick glimpse of a boy with bushy hair and bee shirt before the boy had jumped on him wrapping his arms and legs around him shouting "THOLLUX!" Behind him was a girl in a teal shirt and red glasses. Everyone in the dining room looked over at them Psii laughing at how Sollux nearly fell back. "Hey Mituna, hey Latula." Mituna jumped down and ran to hug Psiioniic. Latula came in "What's up babes?" she said walking into the dining room to everyone. "Oh nothing not like we were about to eat or anything." Karkat said Sollux shoved Karkat's head making him hit Gamzee.

"Watch it fuckass!" Karkat shouted Sollux stuck his tongue out at him and said "Well maybe you should be nicer KK." Karkat flipped him off. Psiioniic rolled his eyes "What to join uth for dinner?" "Sure! If Tuna wants too." they all looked at Mituna "Fuck yeth!" he shouted. Mituna took a seat next to Sollux and Latula sat next to him. They started getting fixing their plates and talked about whatever came to mind. Eridan eventually noticed what Cronus meant by Mituna was different. From the few times Eridan had seen Mituna he never seen Mituna act like this. There were moments where Mituna would get his words slurred and would get frustrated so Latula, Psiioniic and Sollux would try have to calm him down. Sollux even told Eridan that Mituna did not like to be touched unless you were close to him. Which explained to Eridan why only Latula, Psiioniic and Sollux were touching and comforting him. After dinner they sat and talked for a few hours until about 1 a.m. Latula and Mituna left since Mituna was swaying and looked exhausted then Karkat, Gamzee, Eridan and Sollux left. Sollux asked Eridan if he could stay with him since he figure Gamzee and Karkat were going to end up fucking. Eridan agreed to have Sollux stay over.

Sollux knew it was a long drive so during stoplight Sollux figured he'd play a little game with Eridan. When it was red he put his hand on Eridan's thigh. Eridan looked at him but then the light turned green and Sollux smiled then moved his hand up a bit. With each stop light Sollux's hands went further up Eridan's thigh. Sollux started rubbing in a circular motion making Eridan squeak a little. Sollux covered his mouth to keep from laughing. When they arrived at Eridan's place they went inside and he saw how Eridan's face was red. Sollux smiled with satisfaction. He honestly never thought of sex on the first date, but damn Eridan had to be an exception. Sollux has always wanted to get into those tight fitting pants of Eridans. Sollux went into the guest bedroom surprisingly remembering where it was from earlier today. He said goodnight to Eridan and disappeared into the bedroom. Eridan, who was turned on and knew there was no way masterbating was going to solve this he NEEDED someone. He ran into the guest room were Sollux was. He didn't see him in there and thought maybe he was in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom door and looked in not seeing any sign of the Gemini when suddenly he felt arms around his waist. He sucked in a breath when he felt soft yet slightly chapped lips against his neck. Sollux knew what Eridan wanted. Sollux ran his hand down to Eridan's pants unbuttoning them. Eridan could feel Sollux smile against his neck. Eridan tilted his head a little for Sollux to have more access to his neck.

Sollux took this oppertunity and kissed all over Eridan's neck. Eridan's moans were like ecstasy to Sollux. He loved the vibrations of them against his neck. Sollux bit down on Eridan's neck making Eridan hiss and lean back against him. Sollux slipped his hand down Eridan's pants and felt his pulsing erection. 'God his pants are so fucking tight.' Sollux thought he backed up until he felt his legs up against the bed. He then swung round so he was in front of Eridan and pushed him onto the bed. Eridan gasped as his eyes flung open when he felt Sollux remove his pants quickly. He was a little shy of his body despite how many times he'll tell you he's hot. Sollux soaked up every bit of Eridan as he looked down. He saw how deeply the Aquarius was blushing as he looked down seeing Eridan's purple boxers and smiled. Sollux leaned down rubbing Eridan's inner thigh and whispered in his ear "What's wrong ED? Embarrassed?" "Fuck you Sol. I think wwe both knoww I'm fucking irresistible." He shuddered as he felt Sollux lick his neck and suck on it softly humming against his skin. He released Eridan's necking making a popping sound and smiled at the mark he had made. "Damn right you are." He then kissed Eridan's lips. Eridan was in no mood for this slow and passionate shit. Sollux could tell by how forceful and needy Eridan's kiss was. Eridan wasted no time unbuttoning Sollux's pants and tried pulling then down. He could feel Sollux's hard on press against him as he slide the pants down. Sollux bit on Eridan's lip and pulled on it making Eridan let out a loud moan. Sollux pulled away and looked at Eridan's eyes they were full of need and lust. Oh how Sollux loved the look Eridan was giving him. He removed Eridan's shirt and boxers. "Solll come on I don't want to be the only one naked." Eridan blushed as he saw Sollux was staring at him again and still half dressed. Sollux removed his shirt and boxers as well and rubbed Eridan's sides. Eridan shivered as he wasn't use to the feeling of being touched so lovingly.

Sollux's hand went down to Eridan's erection as he started stroking it. Eridan's moans began to esclate. Eventually Eridan reached over to the nightstand opening the drawer and pulling out the lube with a shaking hand and handed it to Sollux. "Oh so I'm not the only one who you've had stay over I see." Sollux said with a wink. "No. Cronus use to have a lot of people come by-" He gasped feeling Sollux quicken the pace on his dick "b-before he m-met Kan." Sollux let go of Eridan's erection and lubed his fingers up and lined them up with Eridan's enternace Eridan whined at how slow Sollux was going. Sollux chuckled and slid one finger in. Eridan squrimed a little and let out a deep groan. Sollux put another finger in and started scissoring Eridan. Sollux started searching for Eridan's prostate wanting to see his reaction. He didn't have much luck but he figured Eridan didn't notice his failure as he was too busy moaning. Once Sollux thought Eridan was stretched enough he took his fingers out and applied the lube onto his dick and pressed it slowly into Eridan's ass. Eridan let out a loud pleasureable moan. Once Sollux was completely in Eridan he didn't move. Eridan stared at him "Well are you going to move?" "I'm waiting to hear what you want." Eridan glared at him "What do you mean?" Sollux leaned down and licked Eridan's ear slowly then said "Tell me what you want." "I do not beg Sol." "Well I guess we won't fuck then." Sollux started pulling out. Once Eridan noticed this he said "No please Sol." Sollux smiled "Please what?" Eridan groaned and blushed then whispered "Please fuck me." "I can't hear you ED you're gonna have to speak louder." Eridan looked as if he was about to cry "Please fuck me Sol. I want you, no I NEED you to fuck me p-please. Please." Sollux kissed Eridan. "Why didn't you say so." Sollux, who was barely in Eridan after pulling out so far, slammed back into Eridan causing Eridan to yelp. Sollux started thrusting hard but still kind of slow. He loved teasing Eridan and seeing him get frustrated. "S-sol. . . please. . f-faster." Sollux decided to give Eridan what he wanted since Eridan actually begged for Sollux. Once Sollux started going faster it wasn't too long before he had hit Eridan's prostate. "S-Sol. . . ugh r-right there. Oh m-my cod. Y-yes." 'Score' Sollux thought.

Sollux thrusted harder into Eridan's prostate earning a deep moan. Sollux reached down and started stroking Eridan's dick at the pace that he had been thrusting. Eridan nearly lost it "F-FUCK SOL. Ohh yes. . Ahh." Sollux had to admit he was close and hearing Eridan moan his name was like icing on the cake. Then they heard a voice and footsteps coming towards the door. Eridan whimpered as Sollux clamped his hand over his mouth. Sollux then remembered that the kitchen was near the room. They stayed still for what seemed like 20 minutes then whoever it was walked away. Catching Sollux off gaurd Eridan tossed him over and straddled onto Sollux. Sollux blushed and bit his lip admiring Eridan's sweaty body on top of his. Eridan started riding Sollux and Sollux continued to pump Eridan's dick occasionally groaning when Eridan would go down on him hard. The sound of moaning and skin hitting skin filled the room. Sollux started pumping Eridan faster and faster. "Ahh. . Sool I'm gonna c-come." "L-let it out ED." Sollux said moaning he was trying hard to hold back his own orgasm. "A-ahh. . Sooll." Eridan leaned his head back as he covered Sollux's hand and chest in his seed. Eridan rode out his orgasm as Sollux released into Eridan groaning and pushing his head back into the pillow. Eridan was about to get off, but Sollux had pulled him down. "Ew Sol. Let go we need to go wash this shit off us." Sollux mumbled something that sounded like "In the morning." Eridan shoved Sollux and said "No, now." Eridan got up and went into the bathroom. Sollux secretly watched the hipster, well more like watched his ass, as he got up and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**KarkatGamzee's POV****_

"Gamzee what are you doing?" Karkat had been lying down on the bed and Gamzee just laid on top of him. "Laying on top of you bro what does it motherfuckin' look like?" He looked at Karkat grinning. Karkat crossed his arms looking down at Gamzee. "And why are you lying on me?" "Because your motherfuckin' comfortable." Karkat sighed, "Whatever." Gamzee's hand ~slipped~ and rubbed against Karkats crotch. Karkat jumped "What the fuck are you doing now?!" Gamzee gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Karbro my hand slipped." "Your hand slipped my ass." Gamzee chuckled and slide his hand around and onto Karkat's ass grabbing it firmly. Karkat squeaked and as a blush started to form Gamzee laughed "Is that what you wanted bro?" Karkat's eyes narrowed "So that's how you want to play it." Gamzee honked and grabbed Karkat's crotch again. "I'm not playing any games bro." He gave Karkat a devilish grin. Karkat bit his lip and tried to stay mad at Gamzee. Gamzee knew Karkat was going to break any time soon. Gamzee lifted Karkat's shirt to reveal his stomach and leaned down kissing it softly. He felt Karkat shudder under him. He softly bit down onto his skin. Karkat covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out any moans. Once Gamzee saw this he climbed up grabbing Karkat's hands pinning them down. He hovered his lips over Karkat's and looked him in the eyes.

"Moan for me bro." Gamzee said licking Karkat's lips. Karkat caught his breath and whimpered Gamzee kissed down Karkat's neck and collarbone. He pulled Karkat's sweater off completely and tossed it aside. He laid soft kisses all the way down Karkat's chest and stomaching, stopping at his pants. Gamzee removed Karkat's pants leaving his boxers on. He looked up to see Karkat blushing. He rubbed Karkat's crotch with one hand while he pulled his own pants down revealing his boxers. "G-Gam you fucking ass-h-hole get on with it." "Shh, Karbro." Gamzee slowly removed Karkat's boxers and saw Karkat's slightly hard dick. Karkat saw Gamzee looking at his dick. This made Karkat uncomfortable. "Why aren't you moaning for me?" Gamzee said with a wink. Gamzee saw Karkat's look of concern mixed with embarrassment. Gamzee grinned at him to show him that everything was okay, and to prove it Gamzee put his mouth on Karkat's dick and slide down. Karkat gasped and bit his lip. He knew Gamzee knew there was no way that he was going to be able to hold back. Gamzee bobbed his head up and down slowly. Yep, Karkat has snapped, Karkat let out a low moan and laid his head back. 'Good boy.' Gamzee thought as he continued to bob his head slowly, he nearly forgot about his now hard erection in his own boxers. He took his dick out of his boxers and stroked it as he sucked Karkat off.

"Gam please." Karkat moaned and looked down at the male beneath him. Gamzee crawled up to Karkat and kissed him. "Yes?" In between kisses Karkat managed to say "Fuck me." Gamzee nodded and reached over for the lube and coated his fingers in it sliding one in Karkat. Karkat purred and moaned. Gamzee smiled and kissed Karkat's neck putting another finger in. He began scissoring Karkat's ass while putting hickeys all over Karkat's neck. "Gamzee please, I need you. . . . mfhmm in me." Karkat moaned in Gamzee's ear. "Anything for you bro." Gamzee kissed Karkat again before putting lube onto his dick. Before Gamzee even thought of lining it up with Karkat's ass he smiled at Karkat. "What motherfucking position bro?" Karkat looked at Gamzee wide eyed. "What?" Gamzee rubbed Karkat's inner thighs "What postion are you all up and wanting to do?" Karkat shrugged and Gamzee said "Get on your hands and knees motherfucker." He winked at Karkat. Karkat, not particularly up for THAT position obeyed Gamzee blushing deeper then ever. Once Karkat was on his hands and knees, Gamzee slapped his ass. Karkat jumped "Hey!" Gamzee chuckled again and traced his finger down Karkat's spine.

Gamzee finally slide his dick into Karkat. Karkat let out a sigh not remembering when he even started holding his breath. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's hips and started thrusting into him automatically hitting Karkat's prostate. Karkat threw his head back moaned. Gamzee took this opportunity to grab a fistful of Karkat's hair and started pounding into Karkat. Karkat's moans got louder and louder. Gamzee leaned to Karkat's ear. "You like that Karbro?" "Y-yes ohh fuck yes G-Gam." Gamzee smiled and nipped Karkat's ear "Tell me how much you motherfuckin' love it." Karkat nearly screamed as Gamzee thrusted harder and harder into Karkat's prostate. "I-I love it s-so much. . . ahh. . please d-don't stop Gam-z-zee. Please." Gamzee kissed Karkat's shoulder and let out a soft moan. "I wouldn't motherfucking stop for anything." Gamzee started speeding up his thrusts. He loved how hot and tight Karkat's ass felt around his dick. He then grabbed Karkat's dick and started stroking it "AHH. . GAM. . I'm gonna c-come. ahhh fuuck." Gamzee hummed against Karkat's shoulder. With one last thrust into Karkat's prostate Karkat let out a moan mixed with Gamzee's name, so loud that he was sure the neighbors heard it, as he started jetting his seed all over the sheets on his bed. Once he felt Karkat tighten against him Gamzee's world went white as he too started injecting his sperm deep into Karkat. They both collapsed panting and gasping for air. Karkat looked at Gamzee and kissed him. Gamzee stared into Karkat's eyes. "What?" Karkat stared back into Gamzee's purple eyes. Gamzee put is hand on Karkat's cheek. "Nothing bro." Karkat leaned into Gamzee's hand. Gamzee wrapped his other arm around Karkat and pulled him closer allowing the smaller male to cuddle against him. 'I love you Karbro.' Gamzee thought burying his face into Karkat's hair and falling asleep.

**AN: I was going to just put in the Erisol sessiness, BUT seeing as I have been gone for awhile I figured I'd put both ;-; hope this is a good enough apology D: **

**REEEVIIIEEEEWWW please and thank youuuu (=^ w ^=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a whiileee ;-;;-;-;;-;-; This chapter maybe triggering soo yeah read at own risk ;-; and to clear up things 'this tells what the person is thinking' ~These are for what would normal people use quotation marks for i don't know the word for it XD but uhm like when it said Gamzee's hand ~slipped~ you'd normally say "slipped" but seeing as I'm noo where fucking near normal I use the squiggily do hickey thingy so yeahhh just bare with me on that XD~ by the way my friend is the one coming up with the Dave things XD I wasn't going to have Dave originally in it buuut and she's also helping with some other things. yeah soo let's continue this shiiiit cx and yes I know there needs to be the whole -blah blah [-] started trolling blah blah [-]- but that takes to much time XD sooo I just left it out xP sorrryyy **

~Chapter 9~

_****Sollux/Eridan POV****_

Sollux woke up to hear people screaming at each other. He figured it was about yesterdays pool incident. "He could have drowned if I weren't there Cronus!" "I didn't know you were having company. Besides I would a jumped in after him." Sollux heard someone else come in. "Wwhat are you guys bickering about noww?" Sollux figured it was Dualscar. Seems like Sollux wasn't the only one who inherited a speech issue. Seems like the studdering ran in the family. "I had a friend over yesterday. I was teaching him how to swim and Cronus comes out and scared him so he fell in and nearly drown. I'm surprised he still talks to me after what happened." "Wwho wwas your friend?" Sollux moved closer to the door so he could hear the conversation better. "Here I'll give you a hint," He heard Cronus say, " "Soll oh Sool more give me more" " Sollux almost burst into laughter hearing Cronus mock Eridan. 'I guess it was Cronus in the kitchen last night.' Sollux thought. He knew Eridan was probably beet red of embarrassment. "Do you really want me to get started on you and Kankri? Because I will Cronus. You two aren't exactly the quietest during sex." Sollux had to back up when the both of them started arguing. Before Sollux could even blink he heard glass shatter and fighting.

Sollux opened the door a little to get a glimpse at what was going on. He saw Eridan on top of Cronus throwing punches then Cronus threw some punches. Finally Dualscar broke them apart. Sollux cringed when he saw Eridan face was cut and Cronus's cheek was already bruising. "So he's still here?" Sollux heard Dualscar say. Eridan who was still glaring at Cronus nodded. No one said anything after that. Dualscar handed them towels to wipe off the blood. Then he said "Clean this mess up." he walked out of the room. Eridan sighed and grabbed a broom. Sollux came out of the room and looked around. Eridan saw him, "Sorry if we woke you." Sollux shook his head. I was already up. He went up to Eridan, not caring that Cronus was still there, "Are you alright?" Eridan saw how concerned Sollux looked and smiled a weak smile. "I'm fine Sol. This actually happens a lot." That didn't make Sollux feel any better. He hugged Eridan tightly. He then looked at him and wiped off a little blood, then he saw Eridan's face had scars all over it. How did he not see this earlier? Sollux choked on tears as he stroked Eridan's cheeks.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Cronus lit a cigarette. Sollux glared at Cronus. Eridan could see Sollux was about to attack Cronus so he said "Cron help me clean up, Sol everything's fine okay." Sollux growled as Cronus walked past him. Then Sollux retreated back to the bedroom. 30 minutes later Eridan came into the room and sat down. Sollux got up and went to get the first aid kit. When he came back Eridan was just staring at the floor and had tears down his cheeks. "ED?" Sollux knelt down in front of Eridan. Eridan sniffed, Sollux wiped his tears and started bandaging his cuts. "What's wrong?" "I saw how Psiioniic and Signless treat you, Karkat and Mituna. They love you guys more then anything, then I come here and dad treats Cronus and I like were nothing. He's to worried about himself and the business to even care about what goes on in mine or Cronus's life. When he does pay attention to us we always end up fighting." Eridan looked down once Sollux had finished bandaging his face. Sollux sighed, "You know to be honest in high school I thought you and Cronus had it made. You know limos, butlers, private jets, and all the money in the world. Now I see that you both had to take care, and defend yourselves your whole life." "The only time dad ever spent what people call 'father son(s) time' with us is when he took us out to teach us how to shoot." Sollux sat next to Eridan and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder.

Sollux rubbed Eridan's hand "I'm really sorry." "Don't be Sol it's not your fault my father is a selfish prick." "No, not about that, about all them times in school where we use to fight and call each other names. If I knew about what was going on here I would've called it a truce." Eridan looked at Sollux "I don't want sympathy Sol." "I know, but I would've given it to you anyway." Sollux smiled at Eridan and kissed him softly. "Asshole." Eridan said laying his head back onto Sollux's shoulder. "Want to go out today?" Sollux nudged Eridan gently. Eridan's face lite up. "Sure, where to?" "I'll let you decide." Sollux grinned and kissed Eridan's forhead. Eridan beamed and quickly got up and went to the closet to pick out what he was going to wear.

He then went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Sollux laid back and waited for Eridan to get out of the bathroom. He waited and waited. 'God what's taking ED so damn long the shower has been off for 10 minutes now and he's still not out, and I have to fucking piss.' Sollux thought as he got up and went to the door. He knocked "ED when are you getting out of there I have to piss." "In a minute Sol." Sollux waited another 5 minutes 'Fuck this.' Sollux opened the door "Okay I have to fucking piss ED." he stopped when he saw Eridan applying make-up. 'So that's why I've never seen his scars.' "Sool get out." "ED I have to piss." Sollux closed the door behind him and went over to the toilet, unzipping his pants to pee. "That's gross Sol can't you wait til I'm finished?" "Sorry princess," Sollux winked at Eridan, who was trying to cover his eyes, "why are you covering your eyes? You definatly weren't doing that last night." Eridan blushed "Shut up Sol it's different when you taking a piss and fucking me." Sollux laughed then zipped his pants up and flushed the toilet, before reaching over to the sink to wash his hands, then dried them off. "So that's how you cover your scars up?" Eridan looked down "Yeah." Sollux looked closer at Eridan's half covered in make-up face, "Whoa you have freckles?" Eridan quickly appied more make-up on to cover his freckes. "Why are you covering them up for? I like them." "Well you hide your lisp and I like it." "ED don't get me started on your adorable studder." Eridan glared at Sollux. "Fine you win this one." Sollux kissed Eridan's cheek and went back into the bedroom to get his shoes on.

Once they both were ready Eridan and Sollux got in the car and drove off. "So where we going ED?" "Guess." "Can I have a hint?" Eridan thought for a second. "Hm. It's a casual place for dates." "Well thanks that helps a lot." Sollux sat there and thought of all the places that were ~casual~ for dates. "Shit I don't know ED." "Well we're here." Sollux looked ahead and saw that they were at the theatre. "Well color me stupid." "If only they had such a color." They went up to the ticket booth to get there tickets to see The Conjuring 2, which Sollux had manipulated Eridan to see, Sollux grabbed Eridan's hand as they went to get popcorn. As Eridan ordered Sollux saw several people staring at them. Sollux began to get fed up with people staring at them everywhere they went. He wanted to shout out "Yes Eridan Ampora is my fucking boyfriend be jealous cunts!" but since that wasn't the appropriate way to handle things, once Eridan was finished ordering he heard Sollux say "You guys want something to look at, well here you go." Before Eridan could question it. Sollux grabbed Eridan pulling him close and kissed him. Eridan heard several whispers going on around them. Eridan gasped when he felt Sollux's hand on his ass, of course Sollux took that oppertunity to sneak his tongue into Eridan's mouth.

When Sollux pulled away he saw Eridan was speechless. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. Eridan grabbed the popcorn and drinks then started walking to the to the room they were assigned to. Sollux had a hard time catching up with him. He barely found Eridan since the lights had already dimmed down hinting to everyone that the movie was about to start. Sollux finally saw Eridan already up and in a seat, he sat next to him. "ED are you mad at mm-" Eridan pulled Sollux into a deep kiss and rubbed his hand against Sollux's inner thigh/crotch area. He pulled away "No, but now we're even." He sat back in his seat and took a sip of his drink. Sollux narrowed his eyes. 'We'll see about that.' Sollux thought relaxing back into his chair and watching the movie.

_****Karka/Gamzee POV****_

Karkat was messaging Dave on Pesterchum while Gamzee was taking a nap in the recliner beside him.

_**TG: hey want to come to this sick ass party im throwing**_

_**CG: WHO ALL IS GOING TO BE THERE?**_

_**TG: rose terezi john bro jake kanaya and a few others**_

_**CG: IS VRISKA GOING TO BE THERE?**_

_**TG: oh god no dude**_

_**TG: rememeber last time i invited her to a party**_

_**TG: she got drunk as hell then slept with half the people there**_

_**TG: then she threw up on my new system**_

_**TG: never again.**_

_**CG: WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL BE THERE. HAVE YOU INVITED SOLLUX?**_

_**TG: no but you can ask him to come**_

_**TG: i was thinking about asking signless and psii **_

_**TG: those two know how to party man**_

_**TG: its shocking how your going seeing as you dont like partying**_

_**TG: i wont ask them if you dont want them coming**_

_**TG: up to you **_

_**CG: I DON'T GIVE A BATSHITTING FUCK WHO YOU INVITE STRIDER. **_

_**CG: AND IF YOU KNEW HOW MY CHILDHOOD WAS YOU WOULDN'T LIKE PARTYING EITHER.**_

_**CG: ANYWAY GOT TO GO. GAMZEE IS UP AND TRYING TO COOK. **_

_**CG: TALK ABOUT NEVER AGAIN.**_

_**TG: alright party is saturday at 7**_

_**TG: later **_

"Gamzee hang on and I'll make you something." Karkat got off the couch and almost ran to the kitchen to try to help Gamzee. "I got it Karbro no need to all up and worry." "Last time you said that I was scurbing batter off the ceiling for a week." "Those were motherfucking good times." Gamzee said laughing. "Would you want to go to one of Dave's stupid parties? He asked me to go and said I could invite some people." "Sure bro I'd love to." He kissed Karkat on his head and continued to 'cook' of course with Karkat's help.

They finished cooking some chicken nuggets they had found and made mac and cheese with it, well it didn't have much cheese in it since Gamzee and Karkat had fought over who opened it and the package ripped spilling the cheese over the both of them, so it was mainly just noodles.

Gamzee carried both their plates in the living room and sat on the floor, allowing Karkat to sit between his legs side ways so they could both fit their plates in Karkat's lap. Karkat laid his head on Gamzee's shoulder while they ate. "This isn't too bad. If only the mac and cheese had more cheese in it." He glared at Gamzee. Gamzee gave him a toothy smile and nuzzled him with his nose.

When Karkat got done eating he grabbed his laptop do he could pester Dave.

_**CG: SOLLUX, DAVE IS THROWING ONE OF HIS SHITTY PARTIES. YOU'RE GOING.**_

_**TA: excu2e me KK but 2houldnt ii have a choiice iin thii2 **_

_**CG: NOPE, YOU'RE GOING ASSWAD NO BUTS OR WHAT IFS ABOUT IT.**_

_**TA: wow what2 up your a22 **_

_**TA: ii2 GZ not payiing enough attentiion two you or 2omethiing ;)**_

_**CG: WHAT?! NO! **_

_**CG: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS SHIT FOR BRAINS **_

_**CG: OH AND I GUESS ERIDAN CAN JOIN TOO IF HE WANTS.**_

_**TA: okay KK when ii2 thii2**_

_**CG: SATURDAY, 7**_

_**TA: cool well bee there**_

_**CG: FUCKING STOP WITH THE BEE PUNS DAMMIT CAPTOR!**_

_**TA: ehehehehe ;)**_

Karkat didn't even realize what was going on until he felt something wet against his neck. He then noticed Gamzee was licking his neck. Karkat let out a soft purr, Gamzee chuckled nipping at the skin.

Karkat pushed Gamzee back. "No, no no no no no NO. We are going to do something besides fuck all day." Gamzee pouted "Awh come on Karbro." as he tried to kiss Karkat. Karkat leaned back dodging the kiss. "No. Now go get a shower we're going to go out." Gamzee's eyes widened at the word shower. Karkat caught this "Yes you're taking a god damn shower." Gamzee started looking at the door to his room and Karkat. Again Karkat caught this and grabbed Gamzee by the arm. "You are getting in the fucking shower Makara even if I have to put you into a straight-jacket and put you in there myself." He started dragging Gamzee into the bathroom. "No bro please I don't all up and need a motherfuckin' bath please anything but that." Karkat groaned. "I'll get in there with you if you take one." Gamzee automatically stopped whining and stared at Karkat with a devilish smile. "Well nice to know you only want me for my god damn ass." Karkat looked down. Gamzee then saw what was wrong he frowned. "Karbro you know that's not why I want to all up and be with you." Karkat sat on the toilet and sighed. Gamzee put his hand on Karkat's chin lifting his face up so he can look into his eyes.

"I love you Karbro, and not because of your body. That's only one thing I love about you. I love how you try to act as if you don't give a shit about any motherfucker out there when really you do, I love how you look at me with those big motherfucking miraculous eyes of yours even with that scowl on your face, I love how you cuddle up to me at night and purr softly against my chest." Karkat now had tears in his eyes and some running down his face "You really mean that Gam?" he said sniffing and trying to wipe the tears off his face. "I do motherfucker. I meant every motherfuckin' word of it." Gamzee wiped Karkat's tears and hugged him tightly. Karkat hugged back but then looked at Gamzee deep in those purple eyes of his to make sure he wasn't lying or anything. Gamzee, even with that stoner look, still managed to make a serious face. Karkat smiled and brought Gamzee's lips to his kissing him as deep and as passionate as he could.

_****Eridan/Sollux's POV****_

Sollux was laughing at how Eridan kept jumping even when there wasn't anything to be jumping at. Eridan would glare and huff at him.

When the movie was finally over Sollux and Eridan threw their empty popcorn bucket **(****eheheh sorry couldn't help it x'D) **away as well as their empty cups and walked out into the lobby. Sollux grabbed Eridan's hand and held it tightly, Eridan smiled and kissed Sollux on the cheek. "Faggot!" they heard someone yell behind them. Sollux got heated quickly. He turned around not caring that Eridan was telling him to forget about it. "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" Sollux yelled face red with anger. The whole lobby was quiet until someone rose a hand and said "I did gayfuck what are you going to do about it?" "Care to say it to my face asshole?" The guy walked up to Sollux, "You and your gay ass boyfriend don't belong here. What you guys have isn't love. It's fucking disgusting. I hope you burn in hell." If Sollux were a volcano he would've already erupted by now. He escaped Eridan's grip, walked over, and punched the guy straight in the face. Eridan rushed over and grabbed Sollux before he could beat the guys head into the ground. "Sol, stop it's fine okay." He said pulling Sollux away Sollux looked down at the guy who was holding his nose struggling to get up and yelled as Eridan was pulling him out of the theater. "See you in hell then jackass!" Eridan was honestly scared. He had never seen Sollux so pissed at anything. Even when they use to fight he never acted like that. "Sol. Don't worry about who you are. The world needs to realize that whether you're gay, bi, straight, pan, a, or whatever we're still human. It's like race. It doesn't matter about your color. They need to see that love is love whether you have a different color of skin, different belief, or different sexuality. Everyone finds love in a different way then other people. Soon everyone will see that and see how much of a god damn dumbass they made of themselves."

Sollux stood there soaking up every word of what Eridan was saying and took deep breathes to calm down. He looked at Eridan. "Come on. Let'th go home." He said with a smile allowing his lisp to slip just for Eridan. Eridan realized it and beamed and he grabbed Sollux's hand and dragged him off to the car.

**AN (again): Yaaayy I finished this chapter XD mkay sooo I want to thank you for the reviews and I even fangirled a little (okay a lot /.\) when I saw that one of my FAAVVVORRRITTTEEE authors said my story was good (**cough cough** dexterousduo **cough** I fucking love Regret like omfg it's the cutest shit ever, unfortunately it has come to a complete and I cried like no fucking joke I cried XDDD I just ughh feels) ANYYYWAYYY the whole gay thing is a real sensitive spot because I am bisexual and shit ~Le gasp :o~ lol there's probably no doubt I'd do exactly what Sollux did in this situation XD Wow i'm like completely off task haha XD okay anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :333 REASON why I'm so late on this is because I've been working on my Solkat XD (it's called Broken if you want to check it out *hint hint wink wink*XD)**

**Ohhh and reeevieeewww my people reeevieewww s(^-^)/ **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter does contain Erisol smut XD you've been warned *w* uhm I finally figured out how I'm making the story so i guess that's good 0u0 Anyway here you gooo **

~Chapter 10~

_****Eridan/Sollux's POV****_

Sollux and Eridan had fallen asleep in Eridan's living room (Sollux still didn't want to go home due to the fact that Gamzee was there. Not that he didn't like the juggalo, he jus didn't like hearing his best friend getting pounded in the other room.) Sollux groaned getting up and headed to the bathroom, fuck the door was shut. Which only meant one thing. Sollux knocked on the door. "ED I have to piss get out of there." "Give me 5 minutes Sol." Sollux groaned and went over to see if he had any messages . He had two, one from Karkat and the other from Psiioniic. He looked at the message from Karkat first:

_From: KK_

_HEY ASSHAT PSI AND SIGN ARE THROWING MITUNA AND LATULA A PARTY SOMETHING ABOUT THEM BEING TOGETHER FOR 6 YEARS OR SOMETHING, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. PSI HAS BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOUR ASS BUT YOU PROBABLY HAVE YOUR DICK BALL DEEP INSIDE AMPORA TO EVEN RECOGNIZE. ANYWAY TEXT ME WHEN YOU SEE THIS. _

_To: KK_

_2orry KK ii wa2nt fuckiing ED ii wa2 at the theater and ii had my phone off what ii2 the party about now_

Sollux didn't know if Karkat was even up yet so he looked at Psiioniic's message

_From: Psiioniic_

_H3Y 4R3 Y0U C0M1NG 70 7HE P4R7Y 1 83L13V3 K4RK47 H45 M3N710N3D 17 0R 50 H3 541D. 4N5W3R WH3N Y0U G37 7H15 50 1 KN0W_

God Psi's typing quirk gave him a headache.

_To: Psiioniic_

_ye2 ii gue22 ii'll go. ED ii2 comiing two iif that'2 okay_

Sollux waited and waited for Eridan to get out. 'It's been longer then 5 fucking minutes.' Sollux thought. He went and knocked on the door again. "God dammit ED. Open the fucking door I'll piss in the god damn sink if I have too." Eridan groaned and opened the door. He glared at Sollux "Fine hurry up." Sollux went in there and unzipped his pants. "Thanks ED." He said finally finishing and zipping his pants up. He looked down noticing that Eridan was only in a towel.

He smiled. Eridan looked over at Sollux and looked down at his towel, a blush started form on his cheeks. "What?" he looked at Sollux still blushing. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's waist and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to do anything in particular ED?" Eridan's face felt so heated under Sollux's slightly chapped lips. "Like w-what?" Eridan said leaning his head back a little so Sollux could have access to his neck.

"Well we can start by removing the towel." Sollux removed the towel, letting it drop to the floor. Sollux rubbed his hands all over Eridan's lower body making him quietly moans.

Eridan turned around and quickly started working on removing Sollux's clothes. First removing his shirt and ending with removing his black and yellow boxers.

Sollux lifted Eridan up and kissed him. During the kiss Eridan wrapped his legs tightly around Sollux's waist while running his fingers through his hair.

Sollux carried him to the bed. Sollux bit on Eridan's lip making Eridan buck against him.

Eridan rubbed his hand down Sollux's slender body until he reached his dick that was slightly hard.

Sollux moaned against Eridan's lips as Eridan began to stroke Sollux.

Sollux ran his hands up over Eridan's firm ass up, up his muscular body, until he reached the top of his back before scratching it all the way down tearing a little bit of skin in the process.

Eridan gasped and took that as a sign to continue stroking him. So he sped up just a hair and looked into Sollux's eyes.

Sollux, who was full of need and lust at the moment, looked deeply into Eridan's eyes before panting the words. "I. . Love. . You." Eridan, shocked at what he had just heard, still continued stroking Sollux's member as he leaned up nipping Sollux's right ear a little and said "I love you too Sol."

Eridan leaned over the bed in search of the bottle of lube.

He grabbed it opening the bottle. "So who's doing what?" Sollux pulled Eridan on top of him "I want you to ride me ED." Eridan bit his lip and nodded a little.

He poured some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers before reaching back and rubbing it onto his enterence. Sollux took the bottle and poured a little into his hand and rubbing it onto his dick.

Eridan looked whimpered as he started putting one finger in his ass, but Sollux grabbed his hand and lined his member up with Eridan's tight entrance. He slide Eridan down, Eridan groaned and tensed up a bit.

"Relax." Sollux spoke softly, rubbing his hand down Eridan's arm in a comforting manner.

Eridan relaxed a little as he slid the rest of the way down.

He slowly started riding Sollux, well it was slow until Sollux got impatient with Eridan.

Sollux thrusted up into Eridan and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Eridan gasped "S-Sol." he moaned as Sollux released his hair and put his hands on Eridan's hips lifting him up and down making the sound of skin hitting skin fill the room, oh and Eridan's moans. "Oh God, Sol." Eridan moaned as he eventually found the will to start moving on his own.

Sollux growled as Eridan began riding him. "I'm. . . ugh. . . getting close ED." Sollux grabbed Eridan's forgotten erection and stroked it.

Right as soon as they both were just about to release themselves, the door opened. Eridan jumped out of his skin and turned around, seeing a blushing Cronus. "Oh, ugh, sorry chief." "CRONUS GET OUT!" Sollux heard Kankri walk into the kitchen "Cronus what are you-" Kankri peaked in then blushed madly seeing a naked Eridan and Sollux in bed Kankri backed away, "Cronus do I have to lecture you AGAIN on checking your privliages before-" "Kankri I'm jus gonna stop you there. I didn' know that they wvould be fuckin' I jus came in here to ask'em if they wvanted to go meet Karkat wvith us an i opened the door an-" "Did you knock?" Kankri said folding his arms across his chest.

"uh, I. . . No. . " Cronus said looking down preparing himself for whatever Kankri was going to say. Kankri grabbed Cronus's ear pulling him out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sollux and Eridan could hear Kankri pulling Cronus all the way to the living room and bringing up his speech about privilages and blah blah blah.

Eridan was pissed, until he felt Sollux's lips agianst his. He melted against his lips. When Sollux pulled back he said "Where were we?" Eridan smiled and slowly started riding Sollux again. Sollux groaned as he started thrusting a little faster hitting Eridan's prostate.

"S-Sol. Oh fuck." Eridan threw his head back as he gradually rode Sollux faster.

Eridan moaned Sollux name over and over before releasing all over Sollux's chest.

Sollux felt Eridan tighten around him, he groaned before releasing himself deep into Eridan.

Eridan caught his breath before getting up to get a tissue, towel, or whatever he could find to wipe Sollux off.

Sollux sighed and got up "So," he called out to Eridan, "do you want to go meet up with KK with your bother and Kankri?" He looked at his phone seeing he had 5 messages from Karkat. "I don't care Sol, it's up to you." Sollux looked at the messages

_From: KK_

_THE PARTY IS SOMETHING TO DO WITH LATULA AND MITUNA. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, PSIIONIIC AND SIGNLESS BOTH WANT YOU TO COME. AFTER ALL IT IS A PARTY FOR YOUR BROTHER._

_SHITLICKER ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME? _

_GOD DAMMIT CAPTOR _

_I'M ASSUMING YOU'RE AT AMPORA'S HOUSE, KANKRI IS WANTING TO MEET UP SINCE HE GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL LAST NIGHT. CRONUS IS APPARENTLY WITH HIM. YOU COMING? _

_HOLY BATSHITTING FUCKHOLES CRONUS JUST SAID HE WALKED IN ON YOU AND AMPORA FUCKING. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED. JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME WHEN YOU GET YOU TONGUE OUT HIS ASS. _

Sollux really hated Cronus right now

_To: KK _

_je2u2 fuck KK calm down. ED and ii wiill meet you. where ii2 thii2 meetiing at exactly_

Sollux sat his phone aside and grabbed his shirt and pants pulling them on. He heard his phone vibrate.

_From: KK_

_I BET YOU LIKED CRONUS WALKING IN ON YOU AND AMPORA DIDN'T YOU? ALSO WE'RE MEETING AT THE FOOD COURT IN THE MALL. _

_To: KK_

_you know your a real a22 ii cant even 2ee how GZ can put up wiith you_

_alriight well be there iin about 30 miinute2 _

_From: KK_

_FUCK YOU _

_To: KK _

_2orry KK, ED already beat you two iit ;)_

Sollux chuckled and said "Come on ED we're going to the mall."

_****Multiple POV's****_

Karkat and Gamzee rode over to the mall to wait for Cronus, Kankri, Eridan, and Sollux. They got over to the food court and sat over by the McDonalds and KFC. "This food is all so gross." Karkat said he looked over at a guy next to him shoving a burger in his mouth. "It's not that bad bro." Karkat rolled his eyes. Then saw someone that caught his eye. "Hey isn't that Kurloz and Meulin?" Gamzee looked over to where Karkat was looking "It all up and is. KURBRO!" Gamzee shouted over to his brother and nearly deafened Karkat in the process. Kurloz looked over seeing Gamzee and Karkat he pulled Meulin over "God dammit Gam thanks for deafening my right ear." Gamzee gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry motherfucker." Karkat rolled his eyes not noticing Gamzee had stole a kiss from him. Karkat glared at him, Kurloz finally made his way over he waved a hello, Karkat noticed he had his face paint as well. 'Makaras and their damn facepaint.' Karkat thought. "Hey Kurbro what's all up and going on with you two?" Gamzee said waving back at his brother

Kurloz shrugged and signed "Not much has motherfucking happened. We just got back from vacation." He pointed at both Gamzee and Karkat, "Are you not telling me something?" He signed Gamzee wrapped his arm around Karkat's waist pulling him against him tightly, "We're all up and dating bro honk." Gamzee honked Karkat's nose. Karkat growled "Don't fucking honk my nose again shitstuffer, also you're crushing my god damn hips." Gamzee loosened his grip a little, Karkat saw Sollux and Eridan a long with Cronus and a talking Kankri. "Fuck." Karkat said. Gamzee saw the group walking over. "Hey Kurbro why don't you two get your hang on with us?" Kurloz turned to Meulin and asked her if she wanted to hang out with them. She smiled and shouted "SURE I'D LOVE TOO." Karkat jumped "God fucking dammit stop shouting before I end up deaf myself." Kurloz, who felt offended over that, began signing furiously at Karkat. Karkat didn't get much out of it.

Although Gamzee got every word of it. "Whoa calm down motherfucker, Karbro didn't mean to offend you. Calm your bitchtits down. No need to all up and get your mad on bro." Sollux walked up to Karkat "KK you owe me big fucking time. Thanks to you I had to ride the whole way here listening to nothing but your shitty ass brother talking about who the fuck cares." Kankri turned to Sollux and said "Language Sollux! You should-" "Cronus!" Karkat hollared at the older Aquaius who nodded and kissed Kankri shutting him up. It was established a long time ago when Kankri and Cronus started dating that every time Kankri talked and Karkat didn't want to hear it he'd hollar for Cronus and Cronus would do whatever to get him to shut up, even if it were for 5 seconds.

Kankri blushed and said "Cronus I would apprieciate it if you wouldn't kiss me when I am trying to explain to Sollux how rude it is to-" He was stopped by another kiss this one being rather long, "It's okay kitten, wvho cares wvhat he says." "Cronus you may not be triggered by it, but other people could be. That is why I am going to talk to him about it." Cronus rolled his eyes. "Can wve havwe one day wvhere you don't lecture someone about something?" Everyone looked over at the two. "We can not have people getting triggered by such none sense that both they speak about-" "No one is getting triggered chief. I knovw you're just looking out for everyone, but it gets really fucking tiresome listening to the same speech ovwer and ovwer." "Language Cronus." Cronus gave up and went to sit down. Eridan, Karkat, Sollux, Gamzee, Kurloz, and Meulin all looked at the both of them. Karkat actually felt bad for the older Ampora, he knew from living with Kankri that he was no where near easy to talk to or handle. Karkat couldn't help but wonder what it was like when the two of them had sex, considering Kankri didn't liked to be touched so if you wanted to do something to him you had to ask him first. Sollux broke the silence, "So what are we all going to do now? Just sit here and talk or go do some shit?"

Meulin jumped up and down "OH CAN WE GO TO THE COSTUME STORE? I NEED SOME STUFF FOR MY COSPLAY." "Jesus fuck KL can you get her to tone it down a little?" Kurloz looked at Meulin and motioned for her to be quieter. "Oh sorry," she said with an innocent look on her face. Sollux turned to the rest of the group. "Do you guys want to go costume place?" Karkat shrugged adding an "I don't give a fuck." Eridan smiled and nodded "Hell yeah!" The rest of the group either shrugged or nodded, well except for Gamzee who just smiled and stood there not really getting what was going on. So Sollux took that as a yes. They walked over to the Halloween store, since the other store was all the way on the other end of the mall. Meulin was running all over the place, poor Kurloz he was being dragged around by her and asked ever time she found something what he thought and before he could ever get a chance to answer she'd pull him over to another thing.

Karkat could now see where his friend Nepeta got her enthusiastic and rambuncious spirit. Karkat always thought they had A.D.H.D which wouldn't surprise him it they did.

Gamzee called Karkat over. "Karbro you should get this." he said with a small laugh. Karkat looked at what Gamzee was holding and saw that it was a cat outfit. Karkat punched Gamzee's arm and blushed. Gamzee chuckled and pulled Karkat into a hug whispered "You'd be my bad kitty." Karkat felt his face get hotter then he felt Gamzee grab his ass. He squeaked a little. "Fucking bulgelicking assfucker." Gamzee kissed Karkat's cheek, "Love you motherfucker."

Karkat cringed as he heard Meulin shriek. "KUUURRRRLLOOZZZZ LOOOK!" "Looks like she found something else." they heard Sollux muttered. As he was walking around with Eridan looking at all the weird outfits that the store had even though Halloween was a while from now it didn't hurt to look for something to get an idea.

Kankri looked in disgust as he looked around and saw all these outfits that were so revealing for the women. "I need to talk to the manager about all of this and how it would-" He looked over at Cronus who was still upset about earlier. He sighed and walked over to him, "Cronus," Cronus didn't bother to look at Kankri. Kankri felt guilty, he didn't mean to upset Cronus with his lectures. "Cronus look at me." Again Cronus didn't budge. Kankri sat down beside Cronus as Cronus rumaged through some of the costumes that had fallen. Kankri put his hand on Cronus's shoulder. "I am sorry for lecturing you all the time. I didn't know it upset you this much." "They don't upset me babe, they just get boring after listening to them for so long." Cronus finally said looking at Kankri, who was looking down at his feet. Cronus grabbed his face with one hand and his hand with the other. "But that doesn't mean I wvant you to stop the lecturing all together. You wvouldn't be you wvithout the lecturing. Just tone it dowvn a little okay?" Kankri smiled a little "I will try to do that for you." Cronus kissed Kankri softly then hugged him.

Eridan was looking at the costumes and groaned, displeased that he couldn't find the one he wanted. "What are you looking for ED?" "Just this costume I found on the internet one day, I was hoping it'd be here but I searched all over." "What costume is it?" a blush started froming on Eridan. "It was this really sexy cop outfit." "ED you were wanting to dress up as a cop?" Eridan looked up at Sollux "I never said I was going to be the one wearing it." Sollux was speechless. "You mean . . . ugh I. . ." Eridan shrugged "Doesn't matter now it's not here." Meulin shrieked Kurloz's name agian. "Meulin I swear to fucking hell I will rip your throat out if you don't shut the fuck up!" They heard Karkat yell, Sollux didn't know Karkat was that close to them but turns out he was in the isle over making out with Gamzee as he saw Gamzee's arms around Karkat's waist and was trying to kiss the angered Cancer.

Kurloz came over to the isle and punched Karkat and was about to start signing at him, but Gamzee tackled him to the ground and hit him back. Cronus, Sollux, and Eridan were all trying to pry Gamzee off of Kurloz while Kankri helped Karkat up and Meulin stood there lost and in shock. Cronus held Kurloz back as Sollux and Eridan held Gamzee back they took them out of the storre before the worker called security. Kankri rushed to the bathroom to grab tissue for Karkat's bloody nose.

"Are you alright little brother?" Karkat nodded but Kankri could see he was in pain from the hit. "We should stay in here, that way they can talk things out and calm down." Karkat nodded again holding the tissue to his nose.

"You know Karbro doesn't always mean what he motherfucking says!" Gamzee yelled at Kurloz as he yanked himself from Sollux and Eridan's grip. Kurloz was signing faster due to being pissed. "If he doesn't up and motherfucking mean what he says then maybe he should fucking talk at all. I'll stitch up his own shitty mouth next time he says something about Meulin." "If you do that Kurloz then you will be going to the motherfucking Dark Carnival yourself. I promise you that." Gamzee turned and walked off leaving the three behind so he wouldn't punch his brother again.

Gamzee walked into F.Y.E and looked around at the music. He needed something to clear his mind. He wanted to go see Karkat but he had a feeling it'd only remind him of everything that had just happened not even 5 minutes ago. Gamzee then saw another person that could make him smile. "Hey Tavbro." Gamzee said popping up in front of the crippled boy. "Oh, uh, hey Gamzee. What are you, uh, doing in here?" Gamzee went around to the back of Tavros wheelchair "Just came to all up and calm down, Kurbro and I got into a fight." "Oh is everything, uh, okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Gamzee shook his head, "Nah it's okay brother." "Okay. Hey Gamzee can you talk me to, uh, the food court? I'm meeting one of my friends there." "Sure thing Tavbro." Gamzee said smiling as he pushed Tavros out of the store. They made their way to the food court and Gamzee offered to go up and order Tav's food for him.

Tavros handed Gamzee the money and told him what he wanted. Once Gamzee had ordered it and came back handing Tavros his food he sat across from him. "So, uh, who are you here with?" Tavros said before digging into his orange chicken. "I came with Karbro, but the rest just came along." Tavros nodded chewing and swallowing his chicken before saying "Where are they, uh, now?" Gamzee shrugged "Last time I knew Karbro was in the store still with his brother. I don't know where the others are." Gamzee stole one a piece of Tavros's chicken. As they caught up on stuff.

Karkat and Kankri walked out of the store as they started searching for Gamzee. Karkat mentioned how they should split up and that if one found him they'd text the other.

Karkat walked towards the food court area. Suddenly he saw Gamzee eating chicken with a guy who was smaller boy with a mohawk in a wheelchair. Karkat figured they were just friends. He started walking towards them, then heard Gamzee laugh and he saw the boy blush. Karkat's heart dropped a little. 'Calm down. I'm sure Gam just said something retarded.' Then he saw Gamzee place a hand on the boys Karkat stopped and stared. He felt tears form in his eyes. He pulled out his phone

_To: Kranki_

_HEY CAN YOU TAKE ME HOME?_

_From: Kranki_

_Sure, what happened?_

_To: Kranki_

_I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE THE CAR. MEET ME OUTSIDE._

Karkat wiped his eyes and walked forward to go out. He heard Gamzee call out to him. "Hey Karbro." Karkat didn't even look at Gamzee he kept walking until he was outside.

Gamzee looked at Tavros a little worried. "I'm going to all up and go bro. I'll see you later." "Uh, okay by Gamzee." Tavros said looking back at him as Gamzee ran after Karkat.

Gamzee walked out and saw that Karkat had already left.

Karkat sat in the car with Kankri as he drove. He already informed him on what he saw and said he just wanted to have a quiet ride home. Karkat felt his phone go off. He looked at it,

_From: Gamzee_

_HeY kArBrO aRe YoU oKaY? :o(_

Karkat turned his phone off and silently cried 'I knew I wasn't good enough for him.'

**AN: Poor Karkitty, ;w; feeling all insecure and stuff ;-; uhm so I hope you enjoyed this and stuff :3 oooooooooooooooo cookies are done gotta go ^w^ review pleaaseee**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There will be triggers possibly in the next few chapters I haven't exactly decided how many chapters will have triggers soo yeah just thought i'd get it out so I won't be getting shit for it later like "ohmahgawd this just fucking triggered me /*o*\" Like dude I warned you there will be TRIGGERS. See I even put it in bold captial print so DON'T FUCKING READ THIS SHIT IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE TRIGGERED BY IT COMMON FUCKING SENSE. (It's mainly cutting) so if you still want to read. . . . Please do so Mkay? Kay :33 yay lawl ^w^**

~Chapter 11~

_****Karkat/Gamzee's POV****_

Once Kankri had dropped Karkat off, Karkat went into the apartment and locked himself in the bathroom. Not too long after he heard Gamzee come in, "Karbro where are you?" Karkat didn't say anything as he sat on the toilet (No he was not taking a shit -.- he was thinking just putting that out there) Karkat heard Gamzee walking around the house searching for him."Karbro are you in the bathroom?" Karkat again was silent. He heard Gamzee walk off, as he looked pulled his sleeve up, putting the razor blade he had in his hand up to his wrist, and let his thoughts take over 'You're nothing but a waste of time, space and effort.' *slice* 'You don't even deserve to have Gamzee here.' *2 more cuts* 'Gamzee doesn't even seem to find you worth it since he's flirting with whoever.' *another cut* Karkat's tears ran down his cheeks as his blood ran down his arm. He dropped the blade covering his face as he cried silently.

Gamzee was in the living sitting up on the couch. He was worried about Karkat, he'd been in the bathroom for a while now. He didn't know what could've upset him. He sighed turning on the TV, turning it to the music channel. As if on que Karkat came out and sat on the couch curling up in his blanket

_I close my eyes and make believe I'm anywhere but here. _

_It grows inside and makes me see I'm no where even near. _

_Athough I've tried there's no rewind I cannot disappear. _

_I think it's time that I realized it's me inside that mirror _

_Cause everything I do reflects on me_

_And every path I choose effects me deep _

_These scars and wounds I've left on me _

_Only fit the shoes that get the best of me _

_Nothing ever new made a mess of me _

_It's all I ever do it's oppressing me _

_I'm hiding the truth to the best degree_

_But it's never out of view it's my destiny_

"Can you change the channel to a different station please." Gamzee nodded changing it.

Gamzee saw Karkat's face and how the song apparently was upsetting him so he quickly turned the TV off and moved closer to Karkat. He put his arm around him and hugged him tightly. "Bro what's up and bothering you? You seem all motherfucking upset and shit." Karkat shook his head. "It's nothing Gam, don't worry about it."

Gamzee had to admit he was kind of pissed that his lover was upset and was telling him not to worry about it. "Of course I'm going to worry about it brother. What's wrong?" Karkat didn't say anything. Gamzee who was pissed at the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't tell him what was going on stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "How can you tell me not to motherfucking worry about it?! My motherfucking thinkpan is full of worry because of you! First you run off and leave me at the mall, then you lock yourself in the bathroom and are in there for 30 motherfucking minutes. THEN you come in here looking all gloomy and upset and tell ME not to motherfucking worry!" Gamzee's voice got louder as he walked back and forth around the room. He stopped and grabbed a glass cup he had of Faygo, that was now empty, and threw it across the room, making it hit the wall and shatter. Gamzee then went to the door walked out and slammed the door behind him, causing Karkat to jump.

Tears ran down Karkat's cheeks again. 'I'm a complete fucking screw up.' He looked at his sleeve which was now soaked in blood, luckily it was his black shirt so you couldn't tell it was blood. Karkat laid on across on the couch. 'What have I done?' He thought as he slowly drifted asleep.

He didn't know what time it was, all Karkat knew was he had woken up to the sound of thunder. He soo hated thunder. He got up and went into Gamzee's room to see if the jugglao was in there and would let him sleep in his bed with him since he knew about Karkat's fear of thunder.

Unfortunatly Karkat was greeted to an empty bed. He sniffed and looked at the clock. 1:43 a.m 'Where could Gamzee be?' Karkat went back into the living returning to his set on the couch. He sat there shivering at the sound of thunder. Suddenly the door flew open. Karkat stared as he saw lightening flash behind a soaked Gamzee. Karkat rubbed his eyes as Gamzee closed the door behind him. "Gamzee there you are! I was worried about you asshole." "Hey Karkat." Karkat cringed a little when he heard him say his name. Gamzee went into his room leaving Karkat alone in the dark. Karkat jumped at another loud bang of thunder that shook the whole house.

'Fuck this shit.' He said jumping off the couch and nearly running into Gamzee's room. He saw Gamzee was facing away from the door so he didn't notice Karkat had came in. Karkat went over to his bed and crawled in. Gamzee turned around with a shocked look on his face "What the motherfuck-" Karkat planted a soft kiss on Gamzee's slightly chapped lips. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Gamzee sighed and smiled a little. How could he stay upset at such a cute thing like Karkat? "Sure bro." Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat pulling him close to him. He felt Karkat shake a little as he nuzzled into Gamzee's chest. "It's alright my wicked bro. It'll be over soon." He said while rubbing Karkat's back.

"I'll protect you Karkat."

* * *

><p><strong><em>**EridanSollux's POV**_**

**_~Le next day~_**

"Hey Sol I have a question for you." Eridan said looking at Sollux who was working on coding. "What's your question ED?" Eridan grabbed Sollux's laptop setting it down on the table. Eridan was lucky that Sollux didn't snap at him for it. Eridan sat across Sollux's lap. "I've been thinking, you haven't been wanting to go back to Kar in a while. Hell you haven't been there in over the past few weeks, and I don't like being here with Cronus. So why don't we move out into an apartment together?" Sollux nudged Eridan with his nose. "Hm, seems like you put some thought into this for a while." Eridan nodded. "W-well I thought it'd be nice to liv-ve together." "Dammit ED you had to add the stutter didn't." Eridan smiled, "Come on Sol please."

"Ugh you are thuch an ath." Eridan's smile grew wider as he stared into the nerd bi-colored eyes waiting for a response. Sollux sighed and pecked Eridan's lips. "Fine." Eridan threw his hands around Sollux's neck "Oh my cod yes!" Sollux rolled his eyes before hugging Eridan back.

For the next few days both Eridan and Sollux started searching for an apartment

"Hey Sol look at this one." Eridan sat his laptop on Sollux's lap. Sollux looked at the ad that Eridan was looking at.

_2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, complete kitchen, pet friendly, unfurnished, rent: $450_

"Well it has two bathrooms so that's good." Sollux said looking over at Eridan "What's that suppose to mean?" Eridan said crossing his arms. "ED how many times has my bladder nearly exploded due to you being in the bathroom for so long?" Eridan hesitated for a moment as he counted "Well your bladder wouldn't nearly explode if you would use the bathroom before I got in there." Eridan stuck his tongue out at Sollux. Sollux sat the laptop a side and grabbed Eridan's scarf pulling Eridan into a kiss. "I don't see how you can take so damn long." He said letting go of Eridan's scarf. Eridan winked and rubbed his hand up Sollux's thigh "Maybe I can show you sometime." With that Eridan got up and grabbed his laptop as he went into his room.

When he came out he had on his work clothes. "I won't be off until 5 so that will give you time to think about the apartment. We can go check it out tomorrow since I don't work until 3." Sollux looked at Eridan in his violet swim trunks and white fitted tank that said _Lifeguard_ across it. "Okay." Eridan went over to him, leaned down and kissed him. Sollux grabbed Eridan's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Sol I gotta mm-" Sollux pulled Eridan into another kiss, but this one being longer and deeper.

Eridan eventually pulled away "Sol I have to go." Sollux leaned in and bit his lip, laughing a little when he heard the hipster moan. "Okay ED see you at 5." Eridan mumbled something that Sollux couldn't understand as he got up and left.

Later that day Sollux decided to go see Mituna. As he was walking he saw Mituna had sent him a text

_From: MT_

_HY3 WH0R3 G37 M3 50M3 C0FF33_

_From: MT_

_P3L453_

Sollux rolled his eyes. His brother was lucky he was near the cafe. Sollux walked in looking up at the menu to see what he wanted since he figured Mituna would want the usual. He turned around to go sit and wait for his order when he saw a familiar face. Her poorly dyed cerulean colored hair and custom made shirt with the eight ball on it, signified that it was none other then his ex girlfriend Vriska Serket. She spotted Sollux and practically ran over to him flinging her arms around him "Heeeeeyyy Sollux" Sollux nearly fell from the Scorpio attacking him like she did. "Uh hey Vriska." "What is you doing here?" She said giggling "I'm getting Tuna some coffee." "Laaaame." She said before spinning around after hearing someone call her name. "I'll talk to you lateeeer Sollux byyyyyeee." Sollux rolled his eyes "Number 22." Sollux walked up to the counter getting his order before walking out and heading to Mituna and Latula's

* * *

><p><em><strong>**KarkatGamzee's POV****_

Gamzee woke up to seeing Karkat missing beside him. He looked over at the clock, 11:47. He rolled out of bed and went into the living room "Karbro?" He saw the bathroom door was shut. 'Hm motherfucker must be in the bathroom.' Gamzee shrugged walking back into the kitchen and saw there was some waffles and bacon left over from when Karkat had cooked this morning. He grabbed some of the food along with the bottle of syrup and a _Faygo_. As soon as Gamzee sat down Karkat came out. When he saw Gamzee he quickly pulled his sleeve down. Luckily Gamzee was to busy paying attention to the food he was shoving in his mouth to notice Karkat come out.

When Gamzee heard footsteps come in he looked up. "Hey brother thanks for all the wicked ass food." Karkat sat down next to Gamzee "Whatever." Gamzee chuckled before returning to shoving food back into his mouth. Karkat was disgusted by the site, so he turned the TV on. He scrolled through the channels and saw nothing but pure shit on. He groaned and laid his head back. He came across Once Upon A Time "Finally something good." He clicked on it and watched as Emma, Hook and the others get chased by Elsa's snow monster. Obviously this was a rerun, but Karkat didn't care it was better then half the other shit on. Suddenly Karkat's face felt hot and he was getting dizzy.

"Karbro are you motherfucking alright?" Gamzee said placing his plate aside and grabbed Karkat to steady him. "I-I'm fine Gam." Karkat said placing a hand on his head. "What's that?" Gamzee said pointing at the line of red coming from Karkat's other arm. He grabbed his arm, not giving Karkat enough time to respond and yanked the sleeve down. Karkat hissed in pain, jerking back a little. Gamzee looked at all the different sized cuts on Karkat's arm. Some big, some small, some deep, and some shallow. The ones that worried Gamzee more then anything were the deep and big ones.

He looked up at Karkat, who looked like he was going to pass out, with tears in his eyes some escaping and running down his face. "Why?" Gamzee spoke saw the look on the juggalo's face and felt his stomach cringe. The look Gamzee was giving him made him feel extremely guilty. "Why would you do this motherfucking shit bro?" Gamzee then took Karkat's other arm and pulled the sleeve down. He was greeted to more and more cuts. Gamzee's face went paler than Karkat's "I think I'm gonna be sick." He got up and went into the kitchen. Karkat got up and tried walking over to Gamzee, but darkness began coming in as he collapsed, he felt Gamzee catch him before he blacked out completely.

"KARKAT!" Gamzee shouted.

**Another AN: The songs is Destruction of Myself by From Ashes To New. So I obviously do not own it. ;-; Poor babies :''c Anyywayyy review please and thank you lovelies :3 Sorry it took awhile 'n' **


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

_****Sollux/Eridans POV****_

After a long day of hanging out with Mituna and Latula, Sollux returned to Eridan's home to see Eridan on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. Sollux didn't know if Eridan was asleep or if he was just relaxed so he went over and sat on Eridan's lap. Eridan eyes jolted open and he looked at Sollux. "Sol what are you-" Sollux shut him up by laying a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey ED. How was work?" Eridan looked at Sollux in his bi colored eyes. "It was okay. Nothing much happened shockily." Eridan suddenly felt Sollux's lips against his neck. "Sooll, I thought you wanted to know what I did at work?" He felt Sollux smile against his neck. "Of course I do ED." Eridan felt Sollux bite softly on his neck. Eridan bite his own lip to keep from letting a moan out. Sollux rubbed his hands up Eridan's sides slowly lifting his shirt in the process.

Eridan tried to back up a little but it was no use since he was on the couch. Sollux could tell Eridan was trying to get away, so he latched his nails onto Eridan's side making Eridan gasp. Then he whispered in Eridan's ear. "Come on ED you know you've been thinking about finishing what we were doing this morning." Eridan was about to protest until Sollux sat on top of him and kissed him lightly. Eridan automatically melted into the kiss, putting his hand behind Sollux's head so he couldn't pull back (not that he would) Sollux slowly grinded against Eridan and bit his lip as he moved down to work on his jaw and neck.

"S-Sol." "Hmm" Eridan grabbed onto Sollux's pants and mumbled "Pants off." Sollux chucked and stood up. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down leaving his black and yellow boxers on. He returned to his seat on top of Eridan to only have Eridan pin him down onto the couch. "I'm topping tonight." Sollux chuckled stealing a kiss from Eridan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**KarkatGamzee's POV****_

Karkat groaned as he heard comething beep. He shook a little thinking it was Gamzee's phone and tried to say "Turn the damn thing off." but it came out as "mm hmph mm." he then opened his eyes to see Gamzee looking up at him with red eyes and tears going down his face. "K-Karbro?" Gamzee whispered. ""Where the fuck am I?" Gamzee sniffed wiping his eyes and nose then flung himself onto Karkat. "Thank the messiahs you're motherfucking okay!." Karkat looked around "Gamzee where am I?" Gamzee looked at Karkat "You're in the hospital bro. You've been in here for 3 day unconcious and shit. You really scared me bro. They said you lost a lot of blood. Why did you all up and hurt yourself like that anyway?" Karkat looked down "Don't worry about it." Gamzee grabbed Karkat's face bringing it up to look at him. "Bro I'm going to worry about it. Now motherfucking tell me why you did this shit. It ain't cool having me worry like that." Karkat started crying. "I don't feel good enough for you okay? I saw you talking to that one guy in the wheelchair at the mall and the way you touched him and shit, I just saw how easy you could just leave me. I'm nothing special Gam. I'm just a wet bag of fucking vomit that's been thrown at your doorstep." Karkat covered his face crying harder, he was at the point where he just didn't care who saw him cry he had to let it out.

"Karkat look at me." Karkat looked up wondering if the reason Gamzee actually said his name was because he was mad at him. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's face and slammed his lips into his. Karkat gasped a little giving Gamzee enough room to squeeze his tongue into his mouth. Karkat squeaked a little when he felt Gamzee's tongue in his mouth. When Gamzee pulled back he looked Karkat dead in the eyes. "Listen to me. You are the best thing I've EVER motherfucking had in my life. You may think your not goo enough but you are. I motherfucking love you Karbro. You're more then a bag of vomit. You're like a bag of fucking miracles that's been handed to me. Shit you're better then motherfucking miracles. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore okay?" Karkat sniffed and nodded "Okay." Gamzee hugged Karkat again and rubbed his arms softly.

About 3 hours later the nurse came in and saw Karkat was up. She ran a few test and eventually (which was another hour later) she came back with the results and said Karkat was okay to go home. Karkat got dressed and Gamzee pulled the car up to the front. Karkat didn't exactly want Gamzee driving but Gamzee gave him no other choice. So Karkat hoped into the passenger side and buckled up then closed his eyes and hoped he wasn't going to die.

Once they got home Gamzee helped Karkat into the room, which Karkat tried telling him he could get in there himself just fine but again Gamzee wouldn't allow him too and he stripped Karkat of his clothes leaving him in his boxers then told him to get into bed. Karkat obeyed even though he wasn't tired and Gamzee crawled in after him and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Karbro." Karkat smiled a little at the small tight squeeze Gamzee gave him before saying "I love you too Gam." Karkat laid there for what seemed like forever, he could tell Gamzee was already asleep by the way the clown was snoring (or honking) in his sleep. So Karkat pulled his phone out and began pestering people.

It was about 6:20 in the morning when Karkat began to feel tired, so he told his friends goodnight and went to sleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>**SolluxEridan POV** **_

Meanwhile Eridan and Sollux were half naked on the couch and each other them had their share of bruised hickeys all over them. Sollux rubbed against Eridan's erection causing the Aquarius to moan and buck his hips against the Gemini. Eridan then leaned down and reached under the couch hoping Cronus left one of his bottles of lube under there. Luckily he did and Eridan popped the lid open. He looked at Sollux, who was still under him and squirming a bit.

Eridan removed Sollux's boxers and smiled at the sight he was greeted too. He then poured the sticky substance onto his fingers and rubbed them along Sollux's tight enterance. Sollux let out a small moan which turned into a hiss of pain when Eridan's finger entered him. Eridan shooshed him and slowly thrusted his finger into his lover. When he thought he was ready for another he entered his second finger and scissored Sollux, who was now a moaning mess under him. Eridan leaned down and pressed his lips against Sollux's member before sliding the head of his dick into his mouth while still fingering Sollux at a steady tempo. Sollux gasped and bite his lip. "ED, oh fuck." Eridan bobbed his head up and down as he searched for Eridan's sweet spot. Sollux arched his back. "Ugh ED mm don't st-HO SHIT!" Eridan chuckled as he found what he was looking for.

When he saw that Sollux was getting close he pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from Sollux's dick, then lubed up his own and lined it with Sollux's ass. "You ready Sol? This will hurt a bit." Sollux nodded before closing his eyes and holding his breath. As Eridan slid his member into Sollux, Sollux screamed in pain. "AHHH ED" Eridan shooshed him and said he was almost all the way in. He went a little further only to have Sollux scream louder "ERIDAN IT HURTS JESUS FUCK STOP!"

_**AN: **_**Heehehhe cliffhangerrr anyway here's a small update XD Oh my glob I also see 666 0-0 6 favorites, 6 reviews and 6 followers fucking hell you guys are awesome XDDD also I do NOT ship Vriska and Sollux 0.0 it's just Vriska is perfect for the part that I have her for. ANNNDD No the Eridan and Sollux parts will not always be smutty to be honest this one may be the last smutty part for them for a while. If it's not this one then there's possibly one more x.x soooo yeahh okay here you go enjoy this small bit until next time loves :3 :***


End file.
